


【EC】Law of Segregation（分离定律）

by Tristef



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abuse, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristef/pseuds/Tristef
Summary: CP：Erik X Charles分级：NC-17WARNING：Rape/Incest/Abuse/变态/阴暗/乱伦/背德/三观不正/圣母误入





	1. Chapter 1

**【EC】Law of Segregation 分离定律**

 

『结果发现，成双成对来到世上的并非生与死，而是性欲与死。』   
                                                                                                        ——Amos Oz  
   
   
  **-        Prologue**    
   
告解室里光线昏暗，昏暗是安全的。脊背贴在木墙上的男人终于开口了，他含糊地划了个十字，用一种不十分诚恳地冰冷口气说：“求主宽恕，我有罪。”   
木格栅的阴影让两边的人完全看不清对方。圣职人在另一边耐心地说：“请慢慢道来。”   
“我爱上了一个男人。”   
圣职人低不可闻地哦了一声。   
“他认为我错了。可我没有错。”   
“他认为你错在哪？”   
“他认为我不能这样操控他的人生。”   
“上帝告诉我，他人的人生不掌握在你手里。”   
“可他不是其他什么人。他是我的，从他出生那一刻起，他就是我的。”男人反驳道，他的声音低沉而肯定。   
圣职人没有回应他。   
“神父，你信上帝吗？”   
“我信。”   
“但是他不信，自打他沉迷于那些该死的基因实验，他就不相信宗教了。”   
“真是遗憾。”   
“按照他推崇的那套遗传学理论，他身体的每一寸，每一个细胞，每一个基本粒子，都应该是我的。”   
“在这里我们按照上帝所开示的：每个生命都是神圣的，并且是独立的。”圣职人简洁地回答。   
“为什么？”男人沙哑的声音转向圣职人的方向，他质问，“告诉我，一个一出生就夺走自己兄长一切幸福的生命，能有多神圣？”   
“那么，一个操控自己弟弟一生、让家人陷入痛苦的生命，又能有多神圣？”圣职人的声音在不平稳的时候，露出一些小小的尾音。   
“你认为宽恕我是错误的吗？”男人追问，“你害怕宽恕一个爱上自己弟弟的混蛋是吗？我需要你的宽恕。”   
他用强势的声音诱哄着：“神父，我保证，不会告诉任何人。”   
对方沉默了。   
“只要你宽恕我。”他继续威逼利诱着。   
“我宽恕了你又如何？这减轻不了你的罪。”对方的声音颤抖得更厉害了。   
“那我该干什么？你们的上帝要我做什么？”   
“除非你们放开彼此。你们都应该过回正常的生活。”圣职人的声音轻而肯定。   
男人忽然笑了，他强悍的谈吐失去了刚才的优雅：“不，我想操他，我每时每刻都想占有他。我他妈的不在乎他恨我。”   
“你想得到赦免，我已经告诉你应该怎么做……”圣职人的颤音更明显了。   
男人不顾一切地，咬牙切齿地说：“我不需要赦免，我要把我的每一寸都操进他的身体里。”   
“住口——请，”圣职人叫了一声，又颤抖着压低了自己的声音，“请注意您的措辞。”   
男人笑了出来：“神父，你把你神圣的生命给了谁？上帝？还是我？”   
   
 

  * ******传教士** **1**



   
Charles撑着伞踩着被雨水冲刷得光滑的石板路走向学院，现在正值一月，空气阴冷潮湿。Charles背着装满资料的半旧背包，一手紧拽着大衣的前襟，他独自一人心不在焉地走着，想着自己提交的那几份proposal，下午还有一次需要他发言的会谈。   
前面不远处就是Bodlien图书馆，Charles需要去阅览几份资料。在阅览室里，他总是能找到那份内心的宁静，他透过发黄的书页与孟德尔对话，有好几分给克里克教授的回信他也是在这里写就的，Raven甚至称他为“不在实验室就在阅览室的Charlie”。Charles想到这里，唇角泛起一丝微笑。   
身后传来重重的脚步声，Charles以为是什么学生忘记带伞，正奔向图书馆的门廊下躲雨，直到感觉到自己的背包被拽住。   
“瞧瞧啊，这是谁？”戏谑的笑声从他的耳后传来。   
“这不是我们的小传教士吗？”   
“别这样，我小时候家旁边就有个天主教教会，我喜欢教士。”Charles听出来了，拉住他背包的那个男生是Allerdyce.   
“不过传教士可以在生物遗传学上有什么建树吗？”旁边的人笑得更厉害了。   
“孟德尔教授也是一位神父。”Charles握紧伞柄，平和地反驳道。   
“又来了，小教士你能不能对我们说些新鲜的词儿，来吧，拿出你在讲台上口若悬河的样子。”   
“抱歉，我的朋友，我恐怕不——”   
Charles的话未说完，越过眼前Allerdyce的肩头，就看到Raven急匆匆地从后面冲上来，一把揪住他的西装后领，直把他从Charles的身边拉开。   
“Allerdyce！够了，我说你能不能别这么幼稚？”Raven气鼓鼓地拦在Charles身前。   
“嘿，别紧张Raven，我们可没碰你的传教士，”Allerdyce抬起双手，“只是打个招呼而已。”   
“再让我遇见你们找Charles的麻烦，我发誓你这辈子休想再见我！”   
“所以你决定跟这个禁欲系的老学究在一起，”Allerdyce撩了撩他帅气的金发，“你决定了对吗？”   
Raven不回答，取而代之的，用眼神警告他走开，她没撑伞，水珠落在她金色的长发上，像一滴滴水晶。   
“Raven，很高兴在新年里见到你，”Charles用他特有的优雅声调招呼着，一边把他的伞倾向Raven，“快到伞下来。”   
Charles又转过头看着Allerdyce：“Allerdyce，你们两个之间的问题我本不该过问，但我想这其中有误会。或许你们应该找个时间坐下来，心平气和地谈一谈。”   
“Charles！我不想跟这个人多话，现在我一个字也不想说。”   
Allerdyce本来还想再说点什么，被Raven一记眼刀杀得只能耸耸肩，耷拉着脑袋跟他的同伴一同离开了。   
“Charles你太温和了，对于这种死缠烂打的家伙，比起说教，我确信这个更能解决问题。”Raven攥起拳头，放到Charles面前。   
Charles并不在意，他微笑着拍拍她的手背：“我亲爱的女士，一件寻常小事没有必要演化成一场毫无意义的暴力行为，况且暴力不能解决问题。”   
Charles的结论是，他的遗传里并没有暴力的基因变异。   
“Blablabla……是的神父，”Raven挽起Charles的手臂走向门廊的圆拱，“所以你现在打算去图书馆准备下午的发言？”   
“是的。”Charles把Raven送到屋檐下，收起他的雨伞。   
“Charlie，你就快被授予教授头衔了，恭喜你。”Raven亲吻了Charles两边的脸颊。   
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”他微笑着，隔着玻璃镜片，一双蓝眼睛看上去那么纯洁无暇。   
   
当然，夜幕总会降临。淅淅沥沥的雨水没有停歇，反而在黑暗中变本加厉地阴冷刺骨。Charles端着热咖啡，把雨伞放进伞桶，走上灯光幽暗的三楼。他的鞋子在地毯上发出轻微的摩擦声，而他一直在回想晚饭时间Raven与他的谈话。   
“我必须向你坦白，是我选择误导Allerdyce让他以为我跟你在一起，结果这帮家伙变得比以前更爱欺负你了。”是Raven在餐厅里找到了他，在他的对面坐下。   
“你跟我，在一起？”Charles喝了一大口红茶，把刚刚噎住的三明治吞下去。   
“我也知道这并不很高明，简直就是愚蠢，你看起来就像个修道士，与情爱完全无关，”Raven漂亮的脸蛋上写满忧心忡忡，“我说，Charles，你会不会怪我？”   
“你怎么会这么想呢，”Charles又喝了一口茶，轻描淡写地说，“我不在乎。Raven，我希望你开心，我不希望假装另有新欢这种分手方式最终会伤害到你。”   
人们总是在以一种互相伤害的方式告别。Charles叹了一口，把钥匙塞进钥匙孔里。周围静极了，锁啪嗒一声开了，Charles没开灯，他驾轻就熟地侧身避开笨重的基因测序仪器，又用脚尖小心地推开离心机，然后在黑暗中坐进了实验室里唯一一把单人沙发。   
Charles把咖啡放在旁边放显微镜的工作台上，咬住毛线手套的指尖，把手套慢慢脱下来。他咬着牙，把右手伸到背后外套里，开始小心翼翼地揉自己的腰。手指从伤疤上划过，移开。等他再去揉它的时候，Charles发现自己已经开始习惯它了，它的触感开始跟自己后腰的皮肤越来越接近了。疤痕已经在愈合，但是疼痛却像附骨之疽，Charles把那只手挪开，放到自己胸口。   
这里的恢复速度恐怕更慢。   
窗外昏黄灯光将窗棂和玻璃上水珠的影子投射在Charles手背上，他把手缩回黑暗中。   
Charles，你这个old fart，究竟是什么原因让你的生活除了学术研究一无所有？Raven问他。   
你在逃避着什么吗？Raven在Charles试图一笔带过时追问他。   
Charles，你做过爱吗？你知道那是什么感觉吗？Raven总是那么明亮而放肆地问着Charles无法回答的问题。   
“平安夜你也是这么过的么？”一个声音像是从黑暗的最深处传来，让Charles霎时间寒毛直竖。声音并不刺耳，也不陌生，相反的，太蛊惑了，太熟悉了。Charles陷在沙发里动弹不得，他双膝发软，看着那个人宽阔的肩背切断了窗外唯一的光源。 

就是这个声音，在Charles的好梦和噩梦里，萦绕不散的声音。

 

 

  * ******传教士** **2**



 

平安夜我是怎么过的？无论Charles多么抗拒回答男人的问题，他也模模糊糊地开始想。令他痛苦的事实是，从听到这个男人的声音开始，Charles就不是他自己的了。

圣诞节刚过去两周。平安夜天空飘了一阵子小雪，Charles很早就从教堂回到实验室里了。也像今天一样，他呆在满满当当的实验室里，坐在黑暗中，忍受着疼痛，和一不小心就爬上心头的过往。他就这样呆了一小时，然后打开灯，现实世界随着光线一起涌回来了。

只有这黑暗的一小时是全然属于Charles的，他可以在夜色的掩护下，做一些Charles Xavier不会做的事情。

“找不到家的小猫。”男人冷酷地总结道，“你不回来陪家人过节，是为了独自躲在黑暗里舔伤口。”

“家人？不，我没有家人。”Charles睁大眼睛摇着头。

眼睛适应了黑暗，Charles看清了男人站在沙发前，居高临下地看着他。他还是那么英俊，英俊得让人恐惧。在夜色里像一把冰冷的武器。

男人努努嘴，伸出一根指头勾起Charles的下巴：“不，不，我的小Charles，几年不见，你难道忘了我们的规则了吗？——不要试图反抗我。”

Charles积攒了全身的力量，扭头甩掉男人的手指，一下子从沙发里爬起来，跑到实验室的工作台后面。

“捉迷藏的游戏很好玩吗？”男人笑了，“我想起来了，Charles，你从小就爱玩让我抓住你的游戏。也难怪，我一直都那么想抓住你。”

“你是怎么进来的？”Charle镇定地问，但他不稳的气息已经出卖了他。

“别忘了，我亲爱的弟弟，你是我的。如果我要找到你，我只需要找到你。”男人说着，思绪却飘到了与Charles赤裸地角逐。

他一步一步地走过来了，用猎食者看着猎物的目光，紧盯着Charles。

“看看你，Charles，故意把自己打扮成这样吗？”

Charles戴着黑框眼镜，穿着一件松松垮垮的羊毛大衣，格子围巾不时从肩膀上滑落，Charles把它拉起来，把脖子裹得严严实实。

男人倾身向前，隔着工作台，伸手摘掉他的眼镜。他轻轻地将Charles的棕发拂向耳后，凑近他的耳朵说：“你以为穿成这样，就可以掩盖掉你的本质吗？”

耳廓吸收了男人吐出来的气息，Charles瞬间僵住了，他的腿开始轻轻打颤，眼珠在黑暗中像蓝色琉璃一样流转着光泽。

“哦，”男人慢条斯理地把眼镜放在工作台上，“你怕了。”

Charles咬着牙，一句话也不说。

“你在怕什么？我亲爱的弟弟。”男人边说话边用牙齿，碰了一下Charles的耳垂。他的耳垂尝起来像奶油酥酪。

“怕我揭穿你的本性？”男人失去了温柔和文雅，他忽然揪住Charles的围巾，用力往下一扯。Charles奶白色的脖颈就露了出来。

Charles刚抬手想把围巾拉回来，男人忽然松手，借助窗外的路灯环顾四周：“你不回韦斯切斯特过圣诞节，就让这些实验仪器陪着你？它们能让你快乐吗？”

Charles继续摇着头，蓝眼睛里已经开始湿润：“是的，我很爱我现在的工作和生活。”

“为什么？”

“因为它很正常——”Charles说完紧咬住下唇不出声。

“不是真的，”男人注视着Charles，拿起他的咖啡喝了一口，“我太了解你了，我的小Charlie，如果你真的爱一样东西，你从不会说。从小就如此，你那骄傲的小性格真是让我又爱又恨。还有，如果你真的想要什么，嘴上也不会承认。”

Charles不得不用手撑着身后的书架，好抗衡自己开始不听使唤的膝盖。

“所以你还在等什么？”男人坐回沙发里，好整以暇地看着他，“你说我们应该怎么开始叙旧？”

Charles犹自维持着优雅的语气：“至少不是在实验室。”

“我只是想让你坐到我身边来，像久违的兄弟一样，”男人顿了顿，饶有兴致地看着Charles，“还是，你在期待什么？”

后腰的旧伤痕现在灼烧般的疼，Charles皱着眉头仍然试图抵御这一切：“我现在的生活很好，请你不要再毁了它。”

“Charles，你说了太多个’不’字，”男人的声音变得冷冽了起来，“我想我们也许该换个方法了。”

他用低沉的声音命令道：“从工作台后面爬过来。爬到我脚下来。”

男人身上的弗洛蒙气味，连带着过往里极端的阴暗和暴虐的亮光一股脑地向Charles涌来，他的双腿现在像提线布偶无力的下肢，不再是自己的了。他倒在地板上，同时听到男人冷冷的声音：“你可以不这么做，当然，你知道后果是什么。”

Charles手脚并用地爬到了沙发边。

“再近点。”

忍一忍，忍一忍就过去了，Charles这样对自己说，他用攥紧的拳头着地，挪到了男人腿边。

“My good boy.”男人满意地看着自己的猎物，他俯下身，温柔地解掉了Charles的围巾。

上一秒，他还是一个温柔的情人，他甚至把围巾叠好放在沙发扶手上；下一秒，便彻底成了失去耐心的野兽。粗暴地扯开Charles的大衣、扯掉马甲和衬衫，撕烂了他贴身穿的T恤。Charles本能地往后撤，他便卡住他的脖子，把他拉回来，直到Charles因为窒息而溢出眼泪，男人才将他的脖子松开。

皮肤忽然裸露在寒冷空气中，Charles下意识地缩了缩肩膀。他的肩膀背着光，那两道圆润的弧线更凸现了出来，Charles刚成年的时候总是抱怨自己穿西装必须垫肩，否则站在自己身边永远像个小男孩。

现在它们微颤着。这对肩膀生在一个男人的身体上，真是楚楚可怜。

“真美。”男人的手沿着Charles的脖颈往下移，停在锁骨上，他开始拨弄他的锁骨，把Charles漂亮的锁骨当做大提琴的弦来弹拨。而每次他的身体随着男人的动作而颤抖，男人称之为“共振”。男人是个出色的演奏家，他总是试探着让Charles发出更美妙的声音。

现在他修长有力的手指捧住了Charles的后脑勺，把他的头颅按到自己的两腿之间：“现在，解开自己的裤子。”

Charles的脸颊被按在男人鼓起的西装裤上，熟悉得令Charles浑身高热的气息挟持了他的神经。他迟疑了一下，就被男人踩住了右手，男人以刚好令Charles疼痛但不至于不能承受的力道踩着他的手，命令他：“立刻。”

Charles用剩下那只手开始解自己的腰带，他把外裤从自己的腰上褪下来，手指停在白色内裤的边缘。他感到自己脸颊边的鼓胀变得更大了，但他看不到自己的左手正在把内裤扒下来，并不太顺利，内裤的边缘卡在自己阴茎的顶端，松紧带把自己白嫩的臀部勒出一道肉浪来。

“真是个荡妇，”男人揉弄着Charles的头发，他的声音沙哑得厉害：“你已经勃起了，光是被我这样看着就勃起了。”

Charles的脸颊隔着织物，在男人的阴茎上磨蹭着，他知道他应该做什么，他的身体已经背叛了自己，条件反射让他的阴茎可怜兮兮地挺立着，急需要被抚慰。但他不去碰它，一下也不，他不想让男人得逞。

“离了我这几年，已经忘记我是怎么调教你的吗——”男人左脚毫无怜惜地踩了下去，遽然的疼痛让Charles整个脊背反弓起来，他双脚无助地向后蹬着，但却没有喊叫出来，一声也没有叫出来。尽管后牙被自己咬得咯咯作响。

“倔强。”男人评价道，他松开脚，拉着Charles绵软无力的右手腕，把他拉到自己腿上。把他的右手放到自己鼻子下方，一根根亲吻，虔诚地舔舐。男人舔着Charles的右手，从指尖到掌心，再从掌心到掌根，他用温暖干燥的舌头把Charles所有可能被踩痛的地方都抚慰个遍。

刚刚的剧痛没有打垮Charles，现在的安抚却让他无法忍受，他想把手抽回去，含着泪拼命摇头：“你到底想要怎样，Erik？我不为自己辩解……我终日逃避，躲在这里希望你能忘却我们之间的一切恩怨，Erik，平静度日难道不好吗？我们一定要这样彼此纠缠吗？”

被叫做Erik的男人似乎没有听到，他根本不打算回答，而是松开了Charles的手，一手揽着他的腰，一手往下探去。

“这几年里你有没有让别人进来过这里？”Erik的手指在Charles的穴口四周逡巡着。

私处被突如其来地抚弄，Erik的手指并不温暖，也不柔软，却毫不迟疑地揉狎着最柔软绵弹的媚穴，Charles惊得跳了起来，他已经忘记这种异样的、让他每一个毛孔都猛然收缩的感觉了。

他紧咬着下唇，他的嘴唇鲜红得就要滴血。

“别咬它了。”Erik含住他的下唇，用舌头把他深陷进唇瓣的牙齿推开。

Charles倔强着不回答他，他的呼吸急促而滚烫。

Erik的手指对着洞口狠狠地按了进去：“回答我的问题，my boy.”

“没，啊……没有——”破碎的声音从Charles的喉咙里逸出来。

“别人无法满足你的。”男人浅笑了一声，将Charles抱了起来，绕过沙发，他的手指仍然停留在Charles的体内。

“别开灯……”Charles模模糊糊地说，为了维持平衡，他无力的双臂不得不绕住男人的脖子。

Erik松开腰带，掏出硕大的分身，同时托着Charles的双腿往下一沉，同时狠狠向上一顶，阴茎的前端重重擦过Charles的穴口。他措不及防地发出一声听不出来是痛苦还是欢愉的呜咽。

同时灯光亮了，Charles不得不皱褶眉眯起眼睛，把脸埋进Erik的肩窝。

实验室的冷光如水流淌，衬得Charles肤若凝脂，一些细碎的旧伤痕静静地睡在上面，无声地诉说着Charles所遭受的一切。

“我们来看看，有些什么仪器是我们能用的。”男人笑着环顾四周后，从旁边的工作台上捡起一把鸭嘴钳。

“不！Erik！”Charles收紧腹部，本能地往Erik腰上贴过去。

“你兴奋了，你这个下流的荡妇。”

他没说错，他的身体已经放弃了。但他是Charles Xavier，表面温顺却最倔强难驯的Charles Xavier，他就是想负隅顽抗，他用颤抖的声音说着：“上帝啊，我是一个接受过高等教育的学者，我所做的一切努力您都应该看得到，不要把我当做一头只能屈从于情欲的原始动物，任人摆弄。”

男人漫不经心地放下鸭嘴钳，从量杯里抽出一根引流的玻璃棒，他说：“你没有上帝，你只有我！”

他狠狠地向他宣誓着。

 

  * ******传教士** **3**



 

新的一天总会到来，讽刺的是，持续阴雨的天气随着Erik来到牛津而结束了。

天晴的时光在校园里总会被拉得很悠长，上午，跟其他迫不及待地跑出来透气的人一样，他们坐在Apollo剧院前的广场长椅上。广场上随处可见成双成对的情侣，还有精力充沛地争论着某个问题的学生们。

角落里的两个男人并没有什么的特别之处。Erik随意地将左臂搭在椅背上，他左边的Charles坐得离他不算太近。他又戴上了眼镜，围巾完全遮住脖子，低头翻阅膝盖放着的一本书。阳光把他柔软的头发照出了一层蜜色的光泽。他看上去平静得一如往昔。

他们有一搭没一搭地说话。Charles应得不多，早晨他从实验室的工作台上爬起来，到现在他的腰部还是酸软疼痛得无法忍受，好在Erik并没有再碰过他。

“我说过，出来晒晒太阳会很不错。”Erik说。

他们像一对再寻常不过的朋友，坐在长椅上谈论着天气。

“是啊。”Charles说。

 **Morbid** *，Charles想，我们都是。周围的笑声和争论中的学术名词还在持续着，他在暖煦的阳光下疲倦地阖上双眼。

……

“Its Origin and Nature？”恍惚中，Charles听到有人问。

是啊，Charles想回答，但发现自己根本没有任何力气睁开眼睛。

接着，他感觉到Erik的气息拍在自己的脸上，鼻梁被轻轻触碰着，他小心翼翼地摘掉了自己的眼镜，修长有力的手轻抚着自己的头发，这令Charles毛骨悚然。

“是的，ssh——他睡着了，”Erik声音压得非常低，他在示意谁不要叫醒他，“也许最近太累了。”

Erik在跟谁交谈吗？

“你是Charlie的朋友吗？我从未见过你……”对方也用极低的声音说，可能还夹杂了一些肢体语言。

“Charlie？哦，你是说Charles.”

“看不出来呀，老学究Charlie会有你这样一号的朋友。”

Charles听出来了，是Raven的声音。

“我不是Charles的朋友，”Erik刻意地加重了Charles的名字，“我是他的哥哥。”

“真的吗，”Raven的声音简直要用太过惊喜来形容了，“我从未听Charlie提起过你。”

“嗯——”Charles在没睁开眼睛之前先清了一下嗓子，他发现自己还能说话，“那是因为——”

他费力地睁开眼睛，发现自己枕在Erik的左臂上，他即可想要站起来，却使不出任何力气。

“Charlie？你醒啦！”

眼前出现Raven放大的脸，她的鼻尖几乎要贴上自己的。Charles下意识地往后仰头——使得他更深地陷进了Erik的臂弯。

“别动，你别动。”Raven丝毫没意识到Charles现在有多难受，她只顾把自己的双手抚上Charles的脸颊，然后捧住了他的脸。

“Raven？”Charles觉得莫名其妙，面前的女孩正一脸专注地凝视着他。

Charles抬起手来握了握Raven的手：“我的脸上有什么？”

他感到Erik的手臂几乎不可察觉地僵硬了一下，他迅速把手收回来，插进大衣口袋。

“有什么？”Raven兴奋地说，“说真的Charlie，我不记得我有见过你不戴眼镜的样子！”

“嗯？”

“有没人告诉过你，老学究，你长得可真美。”

“Raven，”Charles没有接话，而是温和地询问：“你能放开我的……脸吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，Charlie，我是不是让你觉得像个花痴。我只是后悔没早点见到你摘下眼镜的样子，你这长相只要稍加打扮，没准在牛津会成为人见人爱的Queen of Club Scene呢。”女孩放开他，她在开心的时候语速特别快，而且她向来爱开这种放肆的玩笑。

Charles用余光注意到，Erik正侧过头来，用灼热的目光注视着他。他警觉地坐直身子，离开Erik的手臂。

“别——开玩笑了，Raven——”Charles辩解道，“我不可能是。”

Raven完全没有注意到任何异样，她又凑近Charles用神秘兮兮地口吻说：“而且我发现，今天你的嘴唇更艳红（scarlet）了。”

言者无心听者有意。Scarlet*，这个双关词戳中了Charles的痛处。这是让Charles痛不欲生的夜晚带来的“后遗症”。

Charles在Erik意味深长的注视下耳垂瞬间红了，Erik显然也听懂了。

Raven往后退了一步，目光在Charles和Erik身上来来回回了好几遍。

Charles被她看得内心发怵：“怎么？”

“知道吗？你们兄弟俩太有趣了。”Raven审视着。

“有趣？”Erik饶有兴致地挑挑眉头，“怎么个有趣法？”

“你们长得一点也不像。Charles，你像个地地道道的英国人，而你哥哥长得像个德国人。”Raven沉吟着评价道。

Raven又认真地补充：“应该这样说更准确一点，摘下眼镜，从气质上看，你像个古希腊人，而你的哥哥，像古罗马人。”

“因为我跟Charles是同母异父的兄弟。”Erik勾起唇角，又看了一眼Charles的耳垂。

“我还没有正式介绍过，”Charles清了清嗓子，好转移这让他觉得十分尴尬的话题，“这位是Raven Darkholme 小姐。这位是——”

“Erik Lensherr.”Erik微笑着向Raven介绍自己，用他那任何人都不能抗拒的磁性嗓音。

“我还是觉得很新奇，而且——”Raven抱怨道，“Charles，你为什么从来不告诉我，你有一位这么帅的哥哥。”

“……因为我们也有很久没见面了。”Charles的蓝眼睛转向一边。

“听说明天Charles就要被授予教授头衔了，人生里如此重要的时刻，做为他唯一的哥哥，怎么能缺席呢？”Erik微笑着揽住Charles的肩膀。在任何人看来，他都是一个关心着自己的好哥哥。

显然除了Charles，在场没有人觉得不自在。Raven和Erik甚至约定了要一起吃午饭，这样他们可以多聊聊Charles的童年趣事。

 

“对了，Hank今早打电话给我了，他说他昨晚没打通你的电话。我们吃晚饭的时候不是还在一起吗？后来你跑哪去了？”午餐的时候，Raven鼓鼓囊囊地边嚼着食物，边问Charles.

“我回实验室了——”Charles把餐巾递给她，“Raven，咀嚼食物的时候不要讲话。”

尽管Charles回避这个话题，Erik却并不想结束这个话题：“我去Charles的实验室找他了，我们兄弟很久没见面了。”

Charles放下手中的叉子，侧过头看向窗外。

“Hank说他明早也会来参加你的授衔仪式。”Raven擦了擦唇角。

“Hank是谁？”Erik用他那双迷惑人的灰绿色眼睛看向Raven.

“你不认识吗？”Raven露出一脸“搞不懂Charles”的神情，对着Erik耸耸肩，“Charles在神学院的同学，他最好的朋友。Charlie没对你提起过？”

Erik摇摇头，不无遗憾地说：“Charles怕是不那么跟我交心呢，他从不跟我这个做哥哥的谈论自己的校园生活。我也没听他谈起过你和那位先生——他叫什么来着？”

“Hank，Hank McCoy.”Raven无不同情地看着Charles的这位挺拔英俊的哥哥。

“Raven——”Charles转过头来看着身边的女孩，张了张嘴唇想说些什么，然而却没能说出口，他只是举起快空了的白瓷杯子，喝了一口茶。

“More tea，Vicar？”Erik适时地拿起茶壶，用宠溺的口吻问他要不要再添些茶。这惹得Raven长叹了一口气。

“在学校里大家也爱叫他神父，那帮家伙如果知道Charles有这样一位哥哥，一定再也不敢找他麻烦了。”

“并没有什么人找我的麻烦，Raven，那只是些玩笑，不要反应过激。”Charles在Erik的注视下放下茶杯。

“亲爱的Charlie，有时候我真搞不懂你是怎么想的。要知道我从小就想有一个哥哥，最好是个高大帅气的家伙，在我每次闯祸后帮我收拾烂摊子。当然我的每件事都可以跟他分享，我想，在我结婚的时候，他可以牵着我的手把我交给我的丈夫，并警告他，如果敢欺负我就把他揍得满地找牙。”

“因为你是女生，”Charles平静地答道，“而且并不是谁都像你那样爱闯祸。”

“情况也并非一直如此，”Erik平和地微笑道，“小时候Charles最粘我了。”

“真的吗？说来听听，Charlie都是怎么粘你的？”

“你知道吗？Charles小时候特别怕黑，给他买多少只蓝色毛绒玩具都没有用。所以到了夜晚，我只能陪着他睡。”

Raven大笑了起来，Charles感到越来越不自在了。

“抱歉，Raven，我下午还有个实验，我想我得先告辞了。你们慢慢聊——”Charles向Raven展露一个苍白的微笑，站起身。

“Charlie——”

“让他去吧。”Erik拿起椅背上Charles的大衣，为他披在肩上。

转身走出餐厅的时候，Charles听到背后Raven用充满同情的口气安慰着Erik：“你真的是个好哥哥……”

阳光流淌像蜜一样清甜的午后，Charles从趾尖开始冷到心脏，如坠冰窟。

 

*Morbid：病态。Charles觉得他和Erik都很病态。

*Scarlet：Raven赞叹Charles的嘴唇：Your lips are so scarlet today！而Scarlet作为形容词，不仅有“猩红的，鲜红的，绯红的”的意思，还有“罪孽深重的”和“淫荡的”等含义。

 

 

  * ******传教士** **4**



 

“我最欣赏的，也遭到了最多质疑的学生已经在生物遗传学方面取得了卓越的成就。现在我们有情遗传学教授——Charles Xavier发言。”

Charles穿着典雅的灰色三件套西装，走上台接受了院长的拥抱。

“谢天谢地，你们不再叫我Xavier神父了。”Charles站在讲台前，微笑着示意，换来了台下一片笑声。

“我从未想过我会成为一位遗传学教授，你们都知道我是从牛津神学院来的。宗教和遗传学，你们跟我一样有困惑，我们只是闭口不谈。宗教告诉我们，是上帝创造了亚当和夏娃，而遗传学却告诉我们，是进化让我们从单细胞有机体变异成了这个行星的主宰。这是一对相悖的理论，所以我们绝口不提。很显然，如果人们知道生命的终结是伴随着细胞的死亡而彻底消亡的，那么谁会相信上帝。但我不是为了批判宗教而从神学院走出来的，我也从不认为自己的遗传基因可以操控我的整个人生，这才是我站在这里的原因。生命是美的，无论什么样的生命都应该得到祝福……”

……台下掌声如雷。

“发言真精辟，”Hank由衷赞叹道，“他太迷人了，我简直分不清讲台上站着的是Charles Xavier还是Charles Darwin了。”

“我就爱Charles在讲台上的样子。”Raven一边拼命鼓掌一边感慨。

“感谢Xavier教授的发言。You’re brilliant.”院长再次拥抱Charles，“获得这样的成就，你想要感谢谁吗？”

Charles扶了扶自己的眼镜：“我想感谢Hank，当所有人质疑我为何从神学院走出来时，是你支持了我这个看似离经叛道的决定。还有，感谢Raven，你的笑容让我度过那些难关，我爱你。”

“我拍得手掌痛了，天啊，Hank，我现在就想冲上去拥抱他。”Raven对Hank说，扭头看到坐在后排神情有些落寞的Erik，她皱了皱眉头：“你说为什么，Charles从不提起他的哥哥呢？”

“哥哥？我想起来了，你说Charles的哥哥也来了。”

“是的，他就坐在那里，没有笑容。”

Erik坐在礼堂的角落里一言不发。他不在乎Charles的答谢词里有没有自己的名字。他只想问他是真的这样认为吗。遗传基因难道不正在操控着他们的整个人生吗。

灯光是白色的，人群是黑色的，只有Charles的眼睛，是一望无际的蔚蓝。一如记忆中一样。

 

Charles避开Raven、Hank和Erik，跑到这家酒吧里。灯光昏黄，映着玻璃杯中的苏格兰威士忌，犹如琥珀。Charles将杯中的液体一饮而尽。

在牛津他从没这样喝过酒，甚至在六年前他逃离那所华丽却不会再有生机的宅子时，他觉得终于解脱的时候，他兴奋地浑身颤抖，但也没有狂喝滥饮。

“你已经喝掉了三瓶Jim Beam，还要吗？”酒保从吧台后面探过来问他。

“要。有多少要多少。”

“这里的年轻人不点Jim Beam，你喝光了我们所有的存货。换点别的怎么样？”

“别的什么？”

“伏特加。”

Charles摇摇头，摘掉他的眼镜：“我还不想盲掉，来一杯干马提尼吧。”

“要不要试试这个？”酒保指了指身后架子上一支晶莹剔透的啤酒柱。

Charles眯起他的蓝眼睛，点点头。

酒保将啤酒柱捧起来递给Charles的时候，周围喧闹的人群静止了一刻，带着惊奇的目光拥上来。

Charles从椅子上跳下来，倚着吧台捧着酒柱，在人群的起哄中仰起头，大口大口地把泛着泡沫的啤酒灌进喉咙里。喝完这一柱，他已经喝不出任何味道了。他把空掉的玻璃柱扔在地板上，用力揉着自己的内眼睑。

人群蠢蠢欲动，显然有几个上前想要跟他搭讪，Charles向后退了一步，试图再爬回转椅上，后背却撞上了一个结实的胸膛。

身后的人扶稳他：“你还好？”

“我很好。”Charles转过身去，他的脸颊通红，“我只是想一个人静静。你可以帮我……打发掉那些人吗？”

男人点点头，他放开Charles，对着身后凑上来的面孔说：“他说他想一个人呆着，fuck off.”

Charles觉得头疼得厉害，明明毫不相像，男人却跟记忆中的脸重叠了。“哥哥——”年幼的Charles气喘吁吁地跑到他身后，把柔软的焦糖色脑袋和圆圆的手指贴在少年精瘦挺直的脊背上。“离Charles远一点！有我在你们休想欺负他。”Charles仰起头，看到少年暗金色的头发在阳光下流动，天蓝透了……

Charles摇摇头，使劲驱散那些记忆中的画面，他坐回椅子上，对健壮的黑发男人报以Charles式的微笑：“谢谢你，我的朋友。你的方式可真不委婉。”

“简单粗暴的方法显然奏效。”男人指指身后悻悻然散去的人群。

“我一般不崇尚暴力，”昏黄的灯光下Charles的眼睛格外明艳，“Charles Xavier.”

男人看着他，把雪茄从嘴角拿开：“Logan Howlett.”

叫Logan的男人给Charles要了杯冰水。

Charles回以微笑：“抱歉，我不常喝这么多酒。”

“看得出来。你是个学生？”

“事实上我是教授了，你呢？”

“赛艇教练，”Logan简洁地回答，“喝完这杯我准备回去了。你呢？”

Charles以手托腮，苦笑道：“我不知道该去哪儿。”

“你最好不要在这儿呆着，如果你不想明早在随便哪张陌生的床上醒来的话。”Logan抽了一口雪茄。

Charles没回答，他皱着眉头，似乎在努力想象那个场面。Logan喝着杯子里酒，也没有再说话，等他喝光酒，Charles跟酒保要回自己的外套，从椅子上下来：“我们走吧。”

Logan跟着Charles，不时侧身穿过人潮：“我送你回家？”

“不。”Charles摇摇头。

Logan替Charles拉开酒吧大门。冷冽的夜风扑面而来，男人长身而立，就站在他们两个面前。叹息桥上投下的灯光把那个男人衬得宛如一尊雕塑。

Charles眼眶发红地站在了原地，接着他笑了出声。

“Charles，跟我回去。”男人沙哑着嗓子说。

“休想，Erik.”

“Charles？你认识他？”Logan上前一步，站到Charles身边。

“当然，我是他哥哥。”男人冷冷地看着Logan，“你又是谁？”

“Logan，我不跟他走。”Charles拽了拽Logan的手臂。

“我谁也不是。Charles说了他不跟你走。”Logan回道。

“他喝多了。”Erik上前一把钳住Charles的手臂，把他拽进自己怀里。

Logan叼着雪茄，用不小的力道攥住Erik的另一条胳膊：“你最好放开他。”

“他是我的。”Erik松开Charles，把他推到自己背后，然后狠狠给了Logan一拳。他现在看上去像一头护食的野兽。

“Erik！”Charles想上前阻止，却被Erik一把拦在身后。

“那你最好证明他是。”Logan吐掉雪茄，回了一记勾拳送在Erik脸上，Erik向后退了一步。Logan上前拎起浑身软绵绵的Charles。

“住手！”就在这时，金发女孩冲上来拼命扭Logan的手，“你这个趁人之危的混蛋！”

“什么？”Logan松开手，顿时觉得头大了好几圈。

“你这混蛋，想趁Charles喝醉了意图不轨。”Raven义正言辞地怒目相向。随之赶到的Hank赶忙扶住了Charles.

“What’s the fuck？”Logan简直百口莫辩，从他遇见这个蓝眼睛白皮肤的小个子开始，就没什么事情是对劲的。

“难道不是吗！辛亏Erik及时赶到了。”

“Raven，事情不是这样的，Logan不是什么混蛋。”Charles扶着Hank的手臂，无力地解释道。

“那他为什么会跟Erik打起来？”

“所以说这个让Charles害怕的混蛋真的是他哥哥？”Logan从口袋里掏出另一根雪茄点上。

“这是误会。”Charles说。

“我可不想趟你们的浑水了。”Logan深深看了Charles一眼，转身就走。

Erik抹了一把唇角，把Charles夺了回来。

“Charles，你还好吗？”Raven跑上前关切地问。

“Fine，Raven，不要担心。”Charles冲Raven眨眨眼睛。

Erik紧紧搂着他。

“我跟Hank送你们回去。”

“不用了，我带Charles回去。”Erik不容分辩地说，他的眼睛冰冷如铁。

Charles在熟悉的怀抱里睁开眼睛，看到他暗金色的头发在夜色中流动。天空是血红色的。

已经不是记忆中的样子了。

……

 

“Charles，my Charles.”有个低沉的声音在唤他，Charles模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，唇齿已经被撬开来了，男人心无旁骛地舔舐着他的贝齿和舌根，在他的口腔里攻城略地。他被压在昏暗的楼道里吻着，后脑勺死死抵着墙壁。

不应该是这样的，Charles挣扎着伸出自己的手去推男人的胸膛。然而成效甚微，男人的手往下移，开始肆意地揉捏自己的臀瓣。他对自己的身体驾轻就熟，Charles的呼吸很快变得急促，被堵住的嘴唇，还是发出一声细小的呜咽。

男人松开了他的嘴唇，有力的双手却仍然揉弄着他的身体。

“如果我不出现在酒吧门口，今晚会怎么样？你就爬到那个男人的床上去了是吗？”Charles隐约觉得他的声音怒不可遏。

“……啊……Erik，是……你吗？”

“还能有谁，你就那么希望是别人在操你吗？”

“Erik，please——”Charles也不跟他争辩，“我好渴。”

Charles在喝得醉醺醺地时候，像回到了小时候一样，总是用柔软的语调，对他提出不容拒绝的要求。

这样的情况以后可能不会再有了，其他时间，他想要的，尽皆由他自己一手完成。

 

 

  * ******40,000ft 1**



 

灯光通明。

由于Charles完全没有接过水杯的意思，Erik只能托住他的后脑勺，让他就着自己的手喝水，他陷在Erik的臂弯里，倚在那张墨绿天鹅绒单人沙发上。一小股水顺着唇角流下来，沿着他的下巴和脖子的曲线，留下一条水迹，向下滑进衣领。

“Charles.”Erik放下水杯，用指尖抚摸Charles被酒和水润得更鲜红嘴唇，然后停在唇角，缓缓地沿着水迹一路往下。

灼热的指尖像是要把Charles的身体点着了。他抬起眼睛，用一种无法归纳为哀求或憎恨的眼神看着Erik。醉酒的失焦让他的眸色变得更浅了，成了一种接近透明的蓝色。

“古希腊人。呵，Helen是不是有一双像你一样勾魂摄魄的眼睛呢？”Erik俯身亲吻他的眉弓。

“Erik，”Charles眯了眯眼睛，“灯太亮了——能不能关掉一盏？”

“不能。”

“但所有东西都在发光……”Charles扯开自己的领带，扯着丝绸衬衫领子，“好热。”

Erik的呼吸随之一凛，他抓住Charles的手，将手指插进他的指缝间：“你就那么迫不及待吗？Charles？”

 

Erik站着，单膝跪在沙发上，他把Charles压进沙发里，用充满欲望的眼神看着他。灯光透过睫毛照在他原本灰绿色，现在深不见底的瞳孔里，Charles觉得被看进了五脏六腑。他只能闭上双眼，承受Erik再次欺上他的嘴唇。

Charles要窒息了，他被强势的吻弄得头晕眼花。但情欲的丝线紧紧缚住了Charles的每一寸感官，他开始回应Erik的吻，用他带着酒气的嘴唇，和甜蜜柔韧的舌头。

Erik松开Charles的手，扯开他的衬衫，他现在硬得发疼，而且他知道，只有Charles，他的弟弟，能让他这样硬。他离开Charles被舔得湿漉漉的嘴唇，啃咬他的脖子的一侧，用牙齿轻磕他的颈动脉。

“唔……”Charles拿鼻尖蹭着Erik的头发。

俯下身去舔Charles锁骨下方散发着奶香的雀斑，他总是清楚它们散布的位置。比这世上所有人都要清楚。

Charles身体敏感得直打颤。他凌乱的衬衫堪堪挂在手臂上，整片胸膛和肚子都裸露着，像十二月最晚成熟却最甜美的果实，而Erik已经含住了他粉色的乳首。他把它舔硬，又开始没命地吸允。Erik要将他柔嫩的乳首吸破了，吸出汁液来才善罢甘休。

Charles舒服地闷哼了一声。他被酒精麻痹了，不再显现出平时的对抗，现在他只屈从于性欲本能。他的手碰上了Erik腹部结实的肌肉，然后在Erik沉重的喘息中，他的手向下，隔着织物停在那块硬邦邦的隆起上方，摩挲着。

“解开它，Charles.”Erik用气声蛊惑着，他又去含Charles另一侧充血的、亟待被抚慰的乳珠。Charles照做了，他把Erik的欲望解放出来，自己的双腿则按捺不住地摩擦着沙发的丝绒布面。

“摸摸它。”Erik命令道。

“它会让你快乐。”

“是的，是的。”Charles舔了舔自己被情欲染得更鲜红的嘴唇，双手并用，从顶部到底部，抚摩Erik令他一只手握不住的粗长性器。

“天呐，它好烫。”Charles发出一声迷糊的叹谓。

他的一双手柔软得像taffeta，圈着Erik的欲望，漫无目的地，来来回回把每一寸都抚慰了一遍。

Erik喘着粗气推开他的手，褪下Charles的西装裤，把他的腿折到沙发上，让他跪躺在那里，挺着可怜巴巴的、前端渗出液体的粉色性器。

“Charles，你想要什么？”

Charles不回答，抬起头睁着湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，一边伸手去握住自己的阴茎，慵懒地摩挲着。

“该死。”Charles的样子，惹得Erik一声咒骂，“该死，Charles.”

他已经太久没有见过Charles这样，毫不抗拒他，甚至是在渴望他的触碰。全盘接受Erik深入骨血的欲望。

Erik拉开他的手，用夹疼他的力道与他十指相扣。俯身亲吻，勿宁说是啃咬Charles白皙的身体。他另一只手揉着Charles髋骨和腰，吻过那些旧的痕迹，沿着肋骨上泛着光泽的细碎旧伤向下撕扯他每一寸肌肤，Charles肿胀的阴茎现在几乎要抵着小腹，他的臀部下意识地向上挺送，一次次从脚踝上抬起来，又落回去，直到Erik跪在沙发前，对着Charles的大腿内侧咬下去，牙齿没入皮肉的瞬间，一丝腥甜落在了舌尖。

“啊……”Charles颤抖着将自由的那只手插进Erik的头发里，试图把他从自己的腿间拽开。

“Charles，我想让你吸我，现在就让你吸我老二。”Erik松开牙齿，嘶哑着说，“但今天你必须承认，跟我想要你一样，你也是那么的想要我。”

他抬起头，含住了Charles漂亮的、被前液打湿的阴茎。

“不……不要……”Charles意乱情迷地胡乱摇着头，手指却更紧密地贴住Erik的头皮，违背自己的语言，胯部也送上门似的向Erik的口腔里顶动。他已经完全被汹涌的情潮包裹住，毫无还手之力。Erik放开Charles的另一只手，将一双修长粗糙的手移到Charles浑圆挺翘的屁股上，用捏痛的力道揉捏着他，一下一下，越来越快地把Charles往自己的口腔里按着。

Charles一手攥着沙发扶手又挣扎起来，他紧咬着嘴唇但还是哼出了一些不该从他优雅的喉咙里发出声音，Erik听着他发出了一两声哭腔——已经到边缘了——才慢慢地从Charles湿漉漉的阴茎上撤开。难以名状的失落席卷了Charles，他潮湿的眼睛委屈又不解地看着半跪在自己面前的男人。伸手想要去帮自己达到巅峰，却又被Erik阻止了。他满意地看着Charles为了让自己更舒服一点，将小腿放下来，搁到他的肩膀上，又难耐地用自己膝盖内侧白嫩的皮肤去蹭他西装的布料。

Erik抬起小个子男人的臀部，勾起唇角，又开始舔舐，不过这次舌头探到了Charles的穴口。他最脆弱，也最敏感的地方，在昨晚经历了性事后还微微红肿着，只需要一点点探进和不同角度的捻转，Charles就彻底融化了。他浑身抖得像深秋风中最后一片树叶，两条腿在Erik肩上无力地磨蹭着，抬起一只手，费了好大的力气才把它攥成拳，堵在张开即将叫出声的嘴里。

是的。没错。Erik要把他从里到外舔个遍。舔得他射出来，舔得他向他大张双腿，只求自己插进他饥渴的小穴。

Charles的前端渗出的清液滴在小腹上，沾湿了那里白嫩的皮肤。拳头不知道什么时候，也湿嗒嗒的沾满了口水。尽管Erik就要失控，他还是极力忍耐着，用舌头逗弄着Charles开始濡湿的蜜穴，他能从他的哭腔里判断出，时机是不是要成熟……Charles耷在他肩上的双脚开始乱蹬，臀部抬得更高，Erik的舌头才重重一顶，甬道便急切地痉挛起来。Charles蓦地紧绷身体，电流自下身窜起，瞬间通过全身，Erik放开他，刚将他挡在口前的拳头拿开，Charles就失声尖叫着射了自己一身。

他大睁着满含泪水的双眼，却茫然地什么也看不到，身体迅速瘫软在沙发里，之后慢慢上涌的是更多的空虚，不满足，他想要。

他努力屏蔽那些浮现在脑海中露骨下流的词汇。他想要。

“光是舔你的小洞你就射了吗？你真是淫荡，我的神父。”Erik啄着他的唇角，拨开他汗湿的额发。

“求你……”Charles虚脱地请求着。

“求我什么？”Erik沾了一些他肚子上的精液，顺势将手指捅进了Charles体内，慢慢抽送起来，“这样？”

柔软的肠壁不满足地紧紧裹着Erik的手指，Charles发出销魂蚀骨的声音，滴着白浊的阴茎又颤巍巍地再次抬头：“呃……啊……”

Erik抽出手指，把Charles耷在自己肩上的腿拎起来，舌头在他雪白的脚踝上舔舐起来——没完没了的撩拨，对于双方来说都是种折磨，Erik紧扣着Charles的小腿，力道之大几乎留下了淤青，他气息不稳地命令：“说出来。你求我什么？”

Charles呜咽了起来，眼泪顺着脸颊向下滚：“Please,Fuck me.Please,I implore you……”

Erik咬着后牙，才不至于让自己听到Charles的哀求时立刻就射在他脸上。

他狠狠扯掉自己的领带，脱掉西装，捋了一把凌乱地荡在眼角的头发，将Charles的身体折起来，将靠垫放到他抬起的腰下。Charles浑身都是亮晶晶的汗滴，漂亮的阴茎直直地挺立着，眼神迷离，不自觉地焦虑地滑出舌尖舔着鲜红的唇瓣。Erik看着他一副求欢的姿态，感到血脉贲张，一秒钟也不能再等，扛着Charles的腿，早已硬如钢铁的粗长阴茎在Charles的入口摩擦着：“真是漂亮。我亲爱的弟弟，你遗传的淫荡基因，你骨子里就是个荡妇。”

“——这跟基因有什么关系……”化作一滩春水的Charles像只被踩到尾巴的猫，他酒醒了一半，挣扎着用脚去蹬Erik，但腰却使不上一点劲。

“我来告诉你这跟基因有什么关系——”男人掰开Charles丰腴的臀瓣，长驱直入。

挤进去，捅进去，阴茎突破一切直插到底，囊袋重重拍在Charles的臀肉上。

“出去——我……啊……”Charles痛得倒吸一口气。仰起头，脖颈露出线条优雅的曲线，他用手臂隔开男人，杂乱无章地捶打着男人，试图把他推开。男人的胸膛却坚硬得像一堵墙，肩膀压迫着他的双腿。Erik扣着Charles的腿，缓缓将阴茎抽出一半，再以同样的速度插向深处，来回几次，等小家伙紧窒的小穴，适应自己的巨大。

身体几乎被劈开了，快感起初来得星星点点，不敌痛感，但瞬间就像山林大火，来势汹涌，将Charles吞噬了。接着，自己就成了一道填不满的沟壑。这是Erik调教过的身体，身体的渴求违背一切意志道德，他想跟自己的哥哥结合，他们就好像只有通过这种激烈的方式才能获得完整。背德的肉欲将他拉入深渊，眼看就要淹没头顶了。

他结实优美的双腿滑下来，勾缠住Erik精壮的腰，渴求着他更深地埋入自己的身体。他呻吟着，不管不顾地收缩着后穴一次次挽留Erik的抽出。

“上面这张嘴不肯承认，可下面这张咬得真紧。”男人边抽插着边埋下头舔弄Charles鲜红挺立的乳头，言语的刺激，让身下敏感的肉体又一次绷紧了。

Erik被他夹得欲仙欲死。

每一次插入都像回家了一样。

只有他的身体能让他发狂。

 

男人灼烧的目光沿着Charles嫣红的脸庞，往下游移，在他皮肤的每一寸逡巡，再回到Charles的眼睛里。他捧着Charles的脸，逼他聚拢涣散的目光与自己对视。Erik的虹膜被情欲烧成了灰色，像在雨后腾起雾气的深潭里，Charles看到了自己，已经沦陷在里面了。

Charles委屈地咬住嘴唇，他还在跟自己的身体较劲。但被酒精迷惑的身体却不听他的，他柔韧的腰肢配合着Erik的抽插，一上一下地摇着，双腿不知羞耻地缠着男人。

男人把他的双腿稍稍抬起来，强健的手臂穿过他膝盖下方，托住他的屁股，一边挺腰一边把Charles往上顶弄。Charles被操得失了神，口水直流，等他回过神来，发现男人已经把他抱起来了，他挺着腰，一边走一边操着他。

Charles不知所措地勾住Erik的脖子，双腿绕得更紧，以维持自己的身体不被晃下来。而这下意识的反应让Erik更喜欢了，他的腰胯前后大幅摆动，狠狠操干让Charles的身体有如浪尖的小船，一次次颠簸。

“喜欢我这样干你吗？”男人舔着他的耳垂。

“放开——”Charles现在一点力气也没有了，Charles被钉在男人粗大的阴茎上，一副受难的样子。

“可你抱得这么紧——”Erik用沙哑的鼻音蛊惑着，“不诚实的坏孩子，我会操得你肚子里灌不下我的精液。”

“不……我……”尽管嘴上否认，Charles却心不在焉地想着，他会被这样弄一整夜，直到他全身湿透了，脏透了，下身滴着水——Charles绝望地摇着头。

“叫我，我亲爱的神父，告诉我，是谁让你这么快乐？”Erik把阴茎一下子全部抽出来，顶端在湿淋淋的穴口摩擦着，打着转。

“唔……”被抛到高空的欲望不能忍受这样的失落。Charles急切地收紧双腿，想要他再次进入自己。

“Charles，不要拒绝快乐。”男人的声音像是从湖底深处传来般迷惑着他，他把Charles放到宽大工作台上，折弯他的双腿摆成M形。然后低头封住Charles的红唇，扳着他的膝盖，再次刺到最深处。大开大合地抽插了十数下，就往Charles最敏感的腺体上撞去——Charles浑身一颤，瞳孔猛地放大，穴口也绞得更紧了，他难耐地将手指抠进男人背部的肌肉，优雅的喉咙里又迫出一声哭腔。

男人退出他的口腔，忍着背部的疼痛，狠狠地操到他的前列腺上，命令着：“叫出来。”

“嗯啊……哥哥……饶了我……”被逼到极致的Charles终于呻吟了出来。

Erik把Charles一下一下往浪头上顶。他摆着精壮的腰杆，而这个姿势可以清楚地看见，他硕大的欲刃在Charles的身体里进出着，Charles脖子后仰到极致，白嫩的臀瓣被Erik的精囊拍得通红，阴茎可怜兮兮地流着泪，穴口的媚肉被猛干得向外翻出又顶回去，肠壁一下一下收缩挤压着狰狞的柱身。

“Charles，看看你这副样子，真他妈的美，”他加快了速度，声音很不平稳，“看看自己，我们的Charles Xavier教授正在他实验室的工作台上大张着双腿挨着操，像个娼妓。真想让你的学生们来看看——”

“不——”Charles摇着头，摇摇欲坠的身体几乎承受不住这样极致的快感和羞耻。

却无法不去想象那样的场景，当着学生的面，被男人押在工作台上亵玩，可他的双腿不听使唤地张得更开，他的皮肤泛起蔷薇的粉色，腰下发酸，脚趾在工作台的边缘蜷曲了起来——Charles歇斯底里地嘶叫出声，第二次射了出来。乳白色的液体在Erik的小腹和黑色工作台上留下一道淫糜的痕迹。

男人俯身爱怜地亲吻Charles被汗水浸透的额角：“这样就不行了吗？”

身下的小个子男人神志不清地在他没有停歇的侵犯下全身酥软，只能从喉咙迫出几声闷哼算是回应。实验室，本来是一个安全的角落，它承载着Charles在遗传学上卓越的才能，它在黑暗湿冷的雨夜给Charles一个平静角落。

现在不是了。

 

 

  * ******40,000ft 2**



 

Erik还是独自走在Karl Theodor Brücke上。他既没有同伴，也知道不会有人在终点等他。

内卡河像往常一样平静流淌。Erik看不出它带来了什么，但他记得它走了他生命中最重要的人们。

五岁那年他追着母亲，发疯一样直追到这座桥上。母亲提着行李箱疾步走着，头也不回。

Erik追得太急摔了一跤，膝盖手肘重重磕在石板上。

“Erik，别追了，别跟过来。”母亲回过头来，她的腹部已经有些明显的隆起了。

Erik咬着牙，挣扎爬起来。母亲的身影已经消失在桥的另一边了。

十岁这年，Jakob像往常一样喝得酩酊大醉，半夜从桥上一头栽进河里，结束了他因妻子的离开而变得浑浑噩噩的人生。

即使是醉酒后的打骂也没有再回到Erik的人生中，回来的是父亲被打捞上来的，冰冷僵硬表情扭曲的尸体。就剩下Erik一个人了。

真的只有他一个人。

对于母亲，他还是不死心。起初Erik做了很多从不被允许的事，他以为这样便可以激怒她，母亲会因为他的种种恶行而出现，狠狠地管教他。可他最终认识到，母亲根本就不会在意。Erik成了学校里最令人闻风丧胆的学生，起初他们欺负他是没人要的野孩子，他不要命地反击那些围殴他的高年级学生，疯了一般直要取了对方的性命。也曾经被狠揍了一顿丢在校园的后山上，躺了一夜又一瘸一拐地爬起来，仿佛死过一次，Erik却不觉得自己重生了。倒是让他下次打架更加不要命地凶狠。

可他毕竟只是个十岁的孩子。每年生日那天，他还是会走到这座桥上，对着母亲离开的方向，呆坐一整夜，太阳升起的时候他又站起身离开。仿佛什么也没发生过。

十岁的Erik在桥上踟蹰。他知道等待的结局将是什么，头两年里，他还满心期待着。后来这成了一种固定仪式，他对自己说，这只是在履行一件生来就背负的责任，仅此而已。

暮色四合，四月初的风还是冷的，Erik伏在栏杆上，盯着越来越暗的河水。没人关心一个十岁的孩子内心在上演着怎样的疾风骤雨，只有这种时候Erik的眼泪才被河面上的风吹落了。

Erik发觉自己的衣袖被轻轻拉扯着。

他咬着牙，吼道：“滚开。”

衣袖依旧被不依不挠地拉扯着。

Erik甩开他，转过身，看也不看就要扬起他的拳头，浑身长刺是他保护自己的唯一方式。

可面前这个才到他胸口的小家伙看上去显然更需要保护。就在他眨着闪光的碧蓝眼睛，对Erik展露一个天真的微笑时，整座桥上的路灯唰的一声全部亮起来。

多年后Erik还记得，像某种魔法一样。

“Erik？”小家伙仰着脸，用甜腻稚嫩的声音唤着他的名字。

Erik不由得放下拳头：“你怎么知道我的名字？你是谁？”

“谢天谢地，我找到你了，”他整个人看上去发着光。“我是Charles Xavier.”

Erik隐约记得Xavier这个姓，他皱着眉头，脑中模模糊糊闪过一些片段。母亲的调笑声，英国男人的绸缎领结，只盛了小半杯的玻璃杯，赤裸相贴的皮肤……它们在Erik的耳边越来越响，他不得不弯下腰，后背抵着石栏杆，死死捂住自己的耳朵。

“Erik，走，我们回家了，”柔软温暖的小手抓起Erik冰冷消瘦的手，“跟我[i]回家[/i]。”

“你姓Xavier？”Erik语气冰冷，脚步却不由地跟着面前的小男孩。

“外婆说你是我哥哥，”小家伙牵着他，头也不回地说，“Erik，你不是一个人了。”

……

 

Erik睁开眼睛，盯着前方的椅背很久才回过神来，他正坐在波音747客机上，40000英尺的高空之上。他解开安全带，立刻站起来，茫然四顾，直到视线落到左前方的座位上，他才又沉默着坐下。

Charles还在那里，他疲惫不堪地陷在座椅里。至少他还在那里，离自己不过10英尺。从这个角度Erik看不到Charles，Raven坐在他身边，正给他盖上一条宝蓝色的毯子。Erik不自觉地攥紧了拳头。他要了一杯酒，清清嗓子，把酒灌进嗓子里。

Raven就在这时从左前方的座位上回过头，用一种带着担忧的眼神看着他。

Erik放下酒杯，回望她。

“Charles不太好，我想。”Raven走到他身边，小声说。

“他怎么了？”

“应该是发烧了，他摸上去很烫。”

Erik站起来，走到Raven的座位上。Charles的椅背放得很低，他就倚在那里，脸绯红着，脆弱的眼睑紧闭，身上裹着毯子。他的眼角还有梦中那张稚气的脸的影子。Erik的手背轻轻拨开Charles垂在眉梢的卷发，抚上他的额头，高热立即传向Erik的掌心。Erik又去握他的手，酒醉的Charles被折腾了一夜，体力透支，第二天又不由分说地被自己和Raven带上了飞往纽约的航班。

“我们可以找空乘帮忙。”Raven跟过来提醒道，男人紧蹙眉头，握着Charles的手。“Erik，别担心。”Raven忽然之间不知道应该怎么安慰这个难得看上去有些脆弱的男人。

飞机降落在肯尼迪机场时已经是凌晨。一路上沉默的Erik在Raven叫醒Charles之前阻止了她。

“让他多睡会。”面对Raven的疑惑，Erik这样回答道。

他们是最后下的舷梯。Charles在飞机上吃了两片阿司匹林，现在他的烧退了，呼吸平稳地窝在Erik怀里。

 

“那么，Erik，我一直想知道Charles的哥哥会从事什么职业呢？”Raven在开车去酒店的路上打破了令她有点尴尬的沉默。

“你觉得我像？”Erik扶着Charles，让他找一个更舒服的姿势倚在自己怀里。

“工程师？我说不好，”Raven在路口减速，“律师？”

“乐手。我拉大提琴。”Erik简洁地回答。

“Wow，你的乐感一定很好。”

“职业需要而已。”

“听说视力不好的人，乐感会特别好，有这种说法吗？”

Erik正要回答他的时候，怀里的Charles扑闪了几下卷翘的睫羽，懵懵懂懂地睁开眼睛。黑暗中，熟悉的气味包裹着他，一如很多年前那样，Charles神情恍惚地呓语：“哥哥？妈妈回来了吗？”

话没说完Charles就用手背掩住嘴，紧咬住手背。他才回过神来，意识到自己并不是十岁，或者十五岁，意识到自己身上盖着Erik的大衣，意识到他整个人被抱在Erik怀里。

Raven没听清Charles说了什么，但是Erik听到了，他总是能捕捉Charles最幽微的语言和动作。比如现在，Charles开始那些病中的、成效甚微的挣扎，他试图离开Erik的胸膛，但烧后的头痛欲裂和虚弱，让他跌回了Erik的怀中。

“Charles，你说什么？”Raven在后视镜里露出一个月牙一般的微笑，“你终于醒了。”

“……我们在哪儿？”

“你猜。”Raven狡黠地说。

“我猜斯温顿——等等，Raven？”Charles揉着太阳穴，再次挣扎着直起身子，“God，Raven你怎么会在这里？”

“Surprise！还有你答错了，我们到纽约了，你，我，还有Erik.”

“但是，Raven，你不是只送我们去机场吗？”

“Charles你不欢迎我到你们家作客吗？”女孩兴高采烈的语气转为沮丧。

“亲爱的，我——并不是这个意思。”

“Erik说韦斯切斯特太闷了，他说你会喜欢我陪你度过假期的，”Raven嘟起嘴，把挂档杆放在停车档上，“不管怎样，我们到酒店了。”

“酒店？”Charles眨了眨眼睛。

“太晚了，Charles，你需要休息。明早再回韦斯切斯特。”一直没有开口的男人在后视镜看不到的角落里捉住Charles的手。

Charles不动声色地挣了一下，却换来对方攥得更紧。

“你不知道你在飞机上生病了，Erik他有多紧张你。”Raven啧啧感叹着。

Charles不由地转向身边的男人，黑暗的车厢中，Charles看不真切他的表情。Charles依旧头昏脑胀，浑身滚烫，但心脏冷得如同湖泊上的一片浮冰。那种不好的预感笼罩了他，仿佛当年的事情会重现。

 

 

  * ******40,000ft 3**



 

“我们应该谈谈。”

被宽大的被子裹住，Charles支起身子，他的语气很平静。

“把这杯水喝了。”Erik递上水杯，显然并没有要跟他谈话的意思。

“我需要跟你谈谈。”

“你需要休息。”

“我坚持。”

“All right.”Erik放下水杯，坐到床沿，将Charles连着被子牢牢圈在臂弯里，“你想谈什么？”

Charles没力气挣脱，他靠在Erik肩头，并没有过份斟酌开场白：“我不想拐弯抹角。”

“但你表达自己的欲望时总是拐弯抹角，你骨子里就是有那点英国佬的’优点’。”Erik讽刺道，“除非我把你逼到墙角，毫不心软，你才会承认。”

Charles别过脸去，他脸颊还是有些发烫：“我不会跟你争论这个问题。我不会改变，也不会因为自己而向你妥协，这一点你比谁都清楚。”

“但你会为别人这样，你会为他们求我，为了Magda，为了Peter. 那么，这次是为了那个女孩？”Erik冷笑了一声，勾着Charles的下巴让他转过脸来，迫视着他。

Charles回视他的眼睛让Erik想到亚得里亚海，他的声音平静如水：“无论你正计划着什么，Erik，我跟你的事，我不会让你把第三个人牵扯进来。”

“你就那么在乎这个女孩？”

现在若有人误进这间房，会以为他们是一对久违的普通情人，Erik把Charles拦在怀中，他们对视着，用平和的口吻对话。

“这个女孩，她就在走廊对面的房间里，她是无辜的。”

“无辜？不要自欺欺人，我的Charles，你可以说一个路人是无辜的，当你对一个人投入了太多感情，他就不是无辜的。”Erik加重了手中的力道，他贴着Charles的耳垂低语，声音磁性得像恶名昭彰的撒旦。

不寒而栗。

Charles咬咬牙，用颤抖的手一把扯开被子。

“你不会得逞，别指望我像上次那样——”Charles一把揪住Erik的衣领。

Erik因他突如其来的举动而顿了顿，他按住Charles的手，扬起了眉头：“Charles？”

“来吧，Erik，”Charles用力挣开他禁锢着自己的手臂，倾向前抵住了Erik的额头，他抑制不住地浑身颤抖，急促地吐出灼热的气息，“来使用我，来，你可以把我囚禁在韦斯切斯特的老宅里，像以前那样。”

Erik的瞳色暗了下去，他与Charles抵额相视，薄唇剑一般地紧绷着。

“来，跟我交换条件。”Charles善于操纵他那优雅的口音，使它变成一直不容拒绝的要求。

“用你自己交换——我会的，我会那样做。不过要等你的病好了以后。”

“你以为我会领你的情？我不想等，我他妈一刻也不想等。”

Erik感受到Charles在说话时不平稳的气息扑在自己嘴唇上，他有些吃惊，伸手去握Charles的肩膀：“Charles，你从不这样说——”

措不及防的剧烈疼痛堵住了Erik将要说下去的话，在Erik的手触碰到Charles肩膀的瞬间，他猛地偏过头，一口咬在Erik的脖子上。他毫不犹豫，牙齿很快刺入男人颈侧的皮肉——那些优雅的平静原来是风暴中心的风和日丽。

“来，开条件吧。”Charles满意地尝到了鲜血的滋味，他松开Erik，继续用蓝透了的眼睛与他对视。血液把他好看的唇瓣染得更嫣红了，也沾染在皓齿上，Charles笑着伸舌头舔掉贝齿上的血，又懒懒地舔着嘴唇：“来，以血还血。你不是喜欢我的眼睛么，我用眼睛跟你交换，动手，Erik.”

他现在看上去魅惑又疯狂。Erik捂着脖子蹙眉看着Charles，他任何时候都艳蓝不灭的眸子，此刻写满歇斯底里的混乱，那是高烧和Erik逼迫下的产物。

Erik抱紧他，用力束住他的双臂，将他扣进自己的身体，而怀里这个漂亮的疯子，出乎意外地，对着刚刚自己咬破的地方又是一口。

Erik有些错愕地推开他，像是下了多大决心一样，他说：“好，我跟你交换……”

他抬起手，重重按压在Charles脖颈后颅骨正下方的凹陷里。Charles翻翻眼皮，旋即像一片羽毛滑落在Erik怀里。

世界安静了下来。

在Charles闭上眼睛的瞬间黑暗了下来。

 

Charles，Charles，Charles.

是不是他们在你眼里都比我重要？而我是他们的对立面。

你知道吗，Charles？我来牛津之前来过我们的老宅子，庭院里那排水杉树红透了。

我……不，Peter想让你来看看，那排美极了的杉树。

 

……

 

“ ‘我到过这儿，’我说。我以前到过那儿……”

Charles在男人低沉的嗓音中醒来。他在叙述着某段夏天的时光。

“二十多年前，在六月一个晴朗无云的日子里我第一次和他一道去那儿。”

男人说得很轻，很缓慢，他仍然带着一些不明显的德国腔，每个音节都带着岁月悠悠的沧桑感。

Charles把头埋在松软的枕头里，织物上淡淡的气息，像一场夏雨后刚从雪松上冒出来的橡苔。他在男人的声音里，闭着眼睛，他也知道，自己回到韦斯切斯特的大宅里了。

“那时沟里长满淡黄色的绒线菊，空气里充满了夏天的芳香，那是特别晴朗的一天——”

那一天，车停在大宅的铁门前，身边棕色卷发的男孩已经睡着了，Erik于是背着他，走进庭院里，他坐在男孩身边，看着尽头一片挺拔的水杉。他伏在他的腿上，鼻端若有若无的香气，和他随着呼吸微微起伏的身体，与现在何其相似。

“虽然我常常去那儿，每次的心情都不一样，但是，在我这最后一次旧地重游时，心里回想起的却是我第一次的访问……”*

 

男人的声音到这里戛然而止了。Charles感到床沿一沉，有什么正灵敏地爬上来。然后暖暖的气息扑在他的鼻梁上，他下意识地动了动睫毛。

一双肉肉的小手爬上Charles的脸，揉着他脸颊。

Charles睁开眼睛，在头发也被揉得乱七八糟前，捉住那只淘气的小手。亚麻色头发的小男孩兴奋地大叫：“Charles叔叔醒了！”

“早安，my sunshine.”Charles宠爱地看着那张正盯着自己的肉嘟嘟的小脸。

“已经是下午啦！”男孩纠正他。

“Peter.”Erik合上书，“Charles需要休息。”

被叫做Peter的男孩显然并没有听进去，他抱住Charles，试图爬到他胸前。而懊恼的是，一团白色的闪电打败了他——一只波斯猫率先伏在了Charles的肚子上。

“嘿！Mystique！”Pietro十分不满地冲猫嘟嘴，而敌人则用它高傲的蓝眼睛懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，继而把头埋在Charles的肚子上。

Charles微笑着把两只都揽在怀中。Raven坐在床边哈哈大笑：“Charles，我从不知道你有一个这么可爱的侄子！也从不知道你的怀抱这么迷人。”

“看来你需要认清的现实还有很多。”Charles笑着抚摸男孩的头发，将另一只手伸向床沿，Raven握住了他。

“感觉好点了吗？Charlie.”

Charles点点头。

“没想到你们家是这样的，完全出乎我的预料。”

“什么？”Charles看了一眼站在她身后的Erik，他不确定在他昏睡期间，他对她说了什么。

“韦斯切斯特好到出乎我意料，我真想在这里长住。Charles，你会愿意吗？”

“当然。”在我的保护下，你们都会很好。Charles握了握Raven的手，抱紧了怀里的孩子和猫。

“对了，既然你醒了，要不要吃点东西？”Raven接着说，“Destiny夫人烤了松饼，Peter爱吃软软的那种，Erik说你像比利时贵族一样喜欢吃烤得酥酥的松饼，最后还是坚持烤了酥的那种，为此Peter还很不满。”

Peter在Charles怀里哼了一声：“他总是这样。”

“抱歉Peter.”Charles低头看着自己怀里的男孩。

Peter抬起头：“我不是说你。”

“那么你还在怪Erik咯？”Raven笑着逗他，“是谁刚刚闹着要Erik念书给他听啊？”

“哦，因为Charles没有醒来，而且我有好久没见过他们了。”Peter气鼓鼓地回话。

他转过身来问：“Charles叔叔，你愿意在你的书房里继续念给我听吗？”

“是哪一本书？”

刚刚男人一直念到“I had come not knowing my destination”，Charles才睁开眼，隐约觉得熟悉，却又想不起是哪本书里的句子来。

“ ‘Brideshead Revisited’，Erik说那是你小时候最爱读的一本书。”

 

*：’I have been here before,’ I said; I had been there before; first with him more than twenty years ago on a cloudless day in June, when the ditches were creamy with meadowsweet and the air heavy with all the scents of summer; it was a day of peculiar splendour, and though I had been there so often, in so many moods, it was to that first visit that my heart returned on this, my latest.

 

 

  * ******40,000ft 4**



 

韦斯切斯特下了一夜的雪。Raven觉得自己是微笑着醒来的，她脚步轻快地走到窗边，擦掉玻璃窗上的水汽，看到雪中清晨的庭院。Peter穿着厚厚的滑雪服，专心致志地在一棵大山毛榉树下堆雪人。

Raven套上外套，走下楼梯，穿过大厅，推开沉重的木门，庭院的积雪上还留着Peter间距开阔的小脚印。

“早安，Peter！”Raven走到Peter身边。

“Raven早安！你是来帮我堆雪人的吗？”Peter正推着一个雪球到雪人身下。

Raven笑着蹲下来：“难得看到你一大早起来没跑到Charles的房间里粘着他。”

Peter没回答，解下自己天蓝色的围巾，系在雪人的脖子上。零星的雪花从天空飘散下来，落到Peter的头发上和雪人的蓝围巾上。

Raven摊开手心，接了一片雪花。

Peter指指飞舞着的雪花，严肃地说：“Charles叔叔以前说过：’那是白色的蜜蜂在集合’，你用手接住它们就死了。”

Raven看着一脸天真的Peter，“哧”地笑出来：“Charles的歪理可真多。”

“才不是歪理！”Peter反驳道。

“对，没错，Charles说的都是真理，”Raven笑着把“白色蜜蜂”放在雪人头顶，“你的雪人堆好了？我们回去吃早餐，Destiny夫人为你烤了司康饼，还给Charles煮了红茶，吃完早餐我们一起到楼上去看Charles好不好？”

Peter拍掉手套上残留的雪，侧过头从上到下仔细端详着雪人，认真地审视：“差不多好了，只不过我还要去跟Charles要眼睛。”

“要——眼睛？”

“雪人还少一双蓝眼睛呢，Charles一定有办法的。”

Peter转身拉着Raven的手，一脚深一脚浅地走向Charles家这座像是John Vanbrugh亲自从约克郡搬来美国的大房子。

 

“我发现你还真是喜欢Charles呢。”Raven跳过红茶，拿了一杯热咖啡喝。

Peter咬了一大口司康饼，脸颊塞得鼓鼓得像只小松鼠，他用力点头回应Raven的话。

“这里一直只住着你们三个人吗？”

“Charles的妈妈Sharon曾经回来跟我们住在一起过。”

“Charles的妈妈？你是说你的奶奶吗？”

“Charles也让我叫Sharon奶奶，不过那个男人坚持说我跟Sharon没什么关系。为此他们晚上还下了一局棋，不过听说是Charles输了，所以我不用叫Sharon奶奶了。”

Erik跟Charles难道不是同母异父的兄弟吗？Raven觉得越听越糊涂了，她发问道：“她现在不住这里了？”

“有一次我去同学家参加生日宴会，过了好几天Destiny夫人才接我回来，回来的时候她告诉我Sharon搬走了，那之后我就没见过她。Charles陪我过完了那个暑假，我记得他瘦了一圈，在我假期结束后也离开了这里。后来我们就一直通信，你知道吗，我的房间里有个大铁盒，里面全是Charles给我寄的信和明信片，我可不会拿出来给你看的……”

男孩边嚼着食物边回想着，像做其它事一样，他的语速也特别快。

“所以家里就剩下Erik和你，可怜的Peter，你的妈妈呢？”

“妈妈……我对她只有很模糊的印象，”Peter吞下食物，皱了皱眉头，像是在努力回想，“我只记得Charles把我接来了这里，Charles告诉我这里是我的家，我大概两三岁？那时候我还很小——”

“你现在也很小啊。”Raven笑着伸手越过桌子揉揉他浅亚麻色的头发。

“我已经足够大啦，你们总把我当成一个小孩！”Peter不满地强调道。

“我们？”

“你、Destiny夫人还有那个家伙，”Peter撇撇嘴，“只有Charles不会这样，他在信里说我是‘坚毅勇敢的绅士’。”

“是的，绅士，”Raven笑了，“你说‘那个家伙’？Peter，我发现，你对Erik的称呼有点，呃，特别。”

“是吗，那我应该叫他什么？”

“爸爸。他们两个难道没教过你怎么称呼自己的父亲吗？”

“Charles带我来这里后我才见到了那个男人，”Peter咬着汤匙，“Charles说他是我爸爸，他让我叫他爸爸，可他冷冷地看了我一眼，对Charles说我只是某种复仇的产物。他讨厌我，所以我也没叫过他’爸爸’或者’父亲’或者之类的什么。”

“某种复仇的产物”，Raven没明白这是什么意思，她将这归纳为小孩子表述不清的产物，并没有过份纠结于此：“你们家的相处方式还真是奇怪。”

“奇怪吗？那应该是怎样呢？”Peter又开始嚼第二块司康饼。

“我说不好，”Raven放下咖啡杯，沉吟道，“应该有妈妈……像那些杂志上说的——母爱不能缺席。”

Peter摇摇头，拿小银匙在布丁的中心挖了一个小洞：“那家伙不会替我再找一个妈妈回来。而且我有Charles，有他就行了。”

“Charles是你的叔叔，”Raven笑了，“他可不能替代妈妈。”

“谁说他不能！刚来到这里的时候很怕生，我喜欢抱着他，躲在他怀里，而且我喜欢管他叫妈妈。”

“妈妈！？”Raven变得笑不可遏地摇着头，“真难想象，那时候的Charles是什么样子？”

“那时候的Charles跟现在不太一样，他看上去比现在爱笑，他连手指头都是甜的，”Peter皱了下眉头，像是在确认，“是的他很爱笑，每次我趴在他的怀里，Erik过来抱我们，他都会笑着推开他。”

爱笑的，甜的Charles？还有……Raven还想再问下去，Destiny夫人端上橡木茶盘，上面放着罩着针织外套的骨质瓷茶壶和配套的茶杯和碟子：“孩子们，你们愿意把Charles的红茶送去楼上给他吗？”

“当然！”Peter抹了把嘴唇，从椅子上跳起来。

 

有隐约的音乐如水流般流淌着。Raven跟着Peter走上旋梯，越靠近Charles的房间，音乐逐渐清晰了起来。

他们蹑手蹑脚地推开房门，眼前的一幕可以让她感叹到明天雪停的时候。Raven想不出世上有比这宅子里的一切更美好的事。

Erik坐在Charles床边的高背椅上拉大提琴，准确地说，Erik在房间的一面弧形窗下拉大提琴，离Charles的床不太近。他脊背挺得笔直，大提琴夹在他劲瘦的双腿间，微微倾斜着头，眉间微蹙，有种阴郁的禁欲感。修长有力的手指控制着琴弓，在琴弦上流连出一串令人沉迷的音符。

Charles半坐在床上，被子堆在胸前，他没有看着Erik，而是扭过头漫不经心地看着窗外，睡衣上露出脖颈上一截瓷白的皮肤。

窗玻璃外雪花纷飞，Raven看不到他的表情，他像在听，又像没在听。但Raven从未听过如此深情而感性的音乐，像是从世界上任何一个心脏的豁口里流淌出来一样，如泣如诉。

“这是什么曲子？”Raven看着面前静默的两个男人，犹豫着要不要踏上Charles房间的地毯。

Peter从Raven的身后钻出来，定义道：“这是专属于Charles的闹铃，他喜欢这首曲子。”

Raven端着茶盘走向Charles的床边：“Erik每天都是这样叫醒Charles的？这琴声听起来可真美，真伤感。”

Erik没有回答，Charles依旧望着窗外，回答说：“Chaconne，Tomaso Antonio Vitali仅存的曲子之一。”

他的声音听上去还有一丝不易觉察的虚弱。

“要喝茶吗？Charles？我跟Raven给你送茶来了。”Peter爬上Charles的床，紧挨着他趴下，将脸蛋搁在他的腰上。

Charles回过头，短促地微笑了一下：“谢谢，我的小天使。”他低头吻了吻男孩头顶的绒发。

Raven将茶盘摆在床边的小桌上，倒了一杯递给他。

“谢谢你，甜心。”Charles接过茶杯，端起来送到唇边，吹了一口。

“能跟你谈谈吗Charles？”

“当然，等我喝完这杯茶，爬起来换身衣服。等，Erik的乐曲奏完。”Charles后半句话不太确定。

Erik还在拉他的大提琴，他微微侧过头，注视着Charles，和坐到床边的Raven.

Charles的余光注意到了，啪地将茶杯放回骨瓷茶碟上，他清清嗓子，扬声道：“Erik，劳烦你带Peter出去，给我跟Raven一点时间。”

他又俯身吻了吻Peter的前额：“宝贝，一会儿见。”

乐声戛然而止，Erik没回答，只是将琴弓和琴收进琴匣里，站起身走过来，将男孩抱了出去，嗒一声轻轻将房门带上。

Raven看着Charles脸上仿佛被冒犯了的表情，不禁询问：“Charlie，你怎么了？”

“没，没什么。”Charles重新拿起茶杯，啜了一小口茶。

“Charles，你看上去心事重重。”金发的女人伸出手

Charles勉强地笑了一下：“我很好。”

“Peter说你以前跟现在很不一样，我无意——”Raven斟酌着用词，“无意过问你的隐私，不过，是发生了什么事吗？”

“你想知道什么？”Charles挑了挑眉。

“告诉我一些，关于你的，我不知道的事。”

“Raven，你要跟我谈的是什么？”Charles表情和语气都很温和，他无意收敛美且凌厉的眉弓和眼神，但微微翘起唇角有所裨益，“我想不会只是挖掘我乏善可陈的日常生活吧。”

“好吧，Charles，”Raven叹了口气，“你还记得前几天，我要你假扮我男友的事吗？”

Charles点点头：“我也想跟你谈谈这件事，Raven，我说，你们真不能和好了吗？”

“Allerdyce是个混蛋，不过我不在乎，Charles，我想，我说的是，我喜欢上了别的人。”

“Raven？”Charles的声音很轻。

“Charles，我跟你讲起过我父母的事，也因此我从小对家有一种渴望，在这里我看到了——我未来的家庭生活的样子。”Raven握住Charles的左手，“你明白我的意思吗？”

Charles皱起眉头：“Erik？不，我不——”

“傻瓜Charlie，”Raven打断了他，“你愿意让我捏造的那个谎言成真吗？”

“为什么——Raven?”Charles微微睁大双眼，把茶杯重新放回茶碟上。

“为什么？因为我喜欢韦斯切斯特的雪，喜欢韦斯切斯特的黎明和黄昏，因为我喜欢你。”Raven收紧他的手。

“但——”

“Charles，不要开口，不要回答，不要拒绝。你考虑一下好吗？明天给我答案。”

“可是Raven，”Charles捏了捏Raven因为紧张而开始僵硬的手，坚持说下去，“我很喜欢你，因此更不能伤害你。”他牵起她的手，在她手背上留下一个吻。

“伤害？跟我在一起怎么会是伤害呢？Charlie你这个怪家伙，你有过女朋友吗？”尽管Raven已经高兴得忍不住幻想起他们的美好未来了，但她还是更关心眼下的疑问。

“有过，”Charles停顿了一下，“好几年前。”

“你们为什么原因而分开？”

“因为，我没，”他放下她的手，“我没保护好她。”

“Charlie，我可不是那种需要男友保护的小女生。”Raven抬起大臂挤出一些肌肉出来展示给Charles看，成功地逗笑了Charles.

从什么时候起，Charles的笑变成了奢侈品，他不再是Peter口中那个爱笑的男人，自从他回到韦斯切斯特，他吝啬起那些让能冰雪消融的笑容来。

“明天我会跟你要答案，Charles，我只给你一天的期限，错过了这个机会，”Raven笑着亲了亲Charles的额头，“你会后悔的，老学究。”

“我完全相信，现在我要换身衣服去楼下走走了，一会儿见。” **等我解决了那件事以后。**

Charles对着离开房间之前回头看他的Raven点了点头。

门合上了，留下Charles一个人在空落落的房间里，觉得自己陷入了两个漩涡交织的部分。

You’ve no ideas what I have done.

 

 

  * ******Behind the Door 1**



 

秘密最终泄露了，

正如通常的结局，

在疲乏的外表下，

偏头痛发作，叹息，

总有另一段故事，

比眼睛看到的要复杂。

那些握手，咳嗽，接吻，

背后总有背德的秘密，

以隐私为理由。

——W.H.Auden*

 

听到书房门被打开的时候，Charles没有抬头，手中的钢笔疾书，在纸面上发出沙沙的声音。

埋在一沓沓学术著作中才能让他内心重获难得的平静，他心无旁骛地写上最后一句标注。男人金属般锐利寒冷的气息就在此时笼罩了他，一张黑暗缠绵的网。

男人绕过椅背，从背后环住了他，Charles盖上钢笔，双手顺着桌面垂落下去。

“今天？”他在Charles耳后低声问。

“今天。”Charles倒吸了一口气，在他的臂弯中认命似的闭上双眼。

Erik深深嗅着Charles耳后和鬓发的香气，犹如狩猎动物对着猎物发出满意的叹谓。

“Peter，”Erik修长的手指抚上他颈侧的血管时，Charles犹自咬了咬下唇，低声问道：“Peter睡了吗？”

“睡了。”

Charles拂开男人按在他脖子上的手指。

“怎么？Charles，”男人凑上他的耳垂，气息轻轻吐在他粉色的耳廓上，“我们之前说好了。”

“没什么，我只是想再确认一下我们交换的条件。”Charles睁开眼睛，侧过头，对上Erik变得暗沉的虹膜。

Erik收回手，侧着脸凝视他艳蓝的双眼。

“那我们来重申一下，我们达成了协议，”Erik哑着嗓子强调，“今晚你是我的。”

“我是，”Charles点了点头，“与之交换的，Peter和Raven是我的。从这个协议生效起，没有我的同意，你休想动他们一根手指头。”

“在你的眼里我是这样的吗？Charles？伤害所有你珍视的东西，只为——”

“毁掉所有我珍视的东西。”Charles纠正道，他的蓝眼睛像冰冻的贝加尔湖。

“如果你认为是毁掉，那么如你所愿，”Erik收紧了下颚，“你有没有想过，为了什么？”

“我不在乎你出于什么目的。”

“你回避考虑这个问题。”

“对不起？”Charles维持着礼节，但仍挑了挑眉。

“我’毁掉’他们为了让我们之间没有隔阂，原因在于你，决定权在你，Charles，只要你完全属于我。”

“只有今晚。”Charles显然想结束这个话题。

“成交。”Erik看进Charles的眼睛里，他的呼吸有点沉重。

Charles站起来，转过身一把抓住Erik的前襟，将他推到椅子里。

他俯身，双手撑着扶手，将Erik困在自己与椅背之间。

“让我们彼此喘口气吧，”Charles说，“Erik，见不到我，也许你会好一些。”

“Charles——”

“明天我会带Raven离开韦斯切斯特。”

“你们不必走。亲爱的弟弟，还记得你第一次带我到这里时的情形吗？”Erik抬头看着Charles，后者眉梢挑得高高的，眼里却有不相称的脆弱，“我从来都不属于这里。”

该离开的那个人是我。

Charles伸出手，从眉梢到眉头，用冰凉的指尖细细描摹着男人的眉弓，又沿着他的鼻梁下去。男人依旧如刀刻般英俊的脸庞，过去的很多年里，Charles的心里只有他。如今也是时候做个了结了。

“为什么我长得不像你？”Charles用迷离的目光看着他。

“你像你父亲，而我像我父亲。”Erik冷冷地笑，抓过他的手指，放在嘴唇上吻，“贵族的儿子和酒鬼的儿子，怎么会像呢。”

“别这么说。”Charles抽回手指，他们离得很近，额头就快要贴在一起，纠缠在一起快要燃烧的呼吸，宣誓着他们一样的不可救药，一样的，充满欲望。

Erik推开了Charles，在对方的错愕中，将他押在大书桌上。Charles被Erik一只手钳住双手手腕，越过头顶，牢牢按在桌面上。他不安地扭动下身、蜷曲膝盖妄图把紧压着他的男人推开。但男人却只是把膝盖顶进他的两腿之间，嘴唇贴着他的唇。

“Charles，别去想，”他贴在他唇上蛊惑着，“什么都不要想。”

Charles闭上眼睛，随之男人放开了他的手腕，沿着他的手臂一路向下，滑进衣领里，拨开他丝质衬衫的领口，让他整片胸膛裸露在空气中，也好，Charles觉得很热。欲望就像酒精，灼烧着他焦渴的喉管。

小个子男人微微张开嘴唇，好让冷冽的空气冷却他的口腔，但等来的不是Erik式的深吻，而是眼角的一阵凉意，男人的手指带着冰凉的液体从他的眼角画入鬓角，然后身体被翻过去，胸口抵在桌面上，披在背上的衬衣也被剥下来，落在脚边。Charles的脸贴在桌面上，才看到那瓶墨水，他批注论文时用的红墨水，此时已经被男人蘸在手指上。

Charles背上一片柔滑的肌肤，是世上最美的画纸，引诱Erik以指尖为笔，画出美得惊心动魄的标记。白的雪白，红的血红。

他的蝴蝶骨顺着Erik充满欲望的手指敏感地微颤，带着那一半像翅膀一样妖艳的纹路，就要从Erik的指尖飞走了，却无比色情。

“Charles.”Erik俯在Charles的背上，灼烧的呼吸打在他脊夹间的皮肤上，他按住他的髋骨，开始吻他的后颈、脊背。后来他觉得这样还不足以表达对Charles的渴望，亲吻转为舔舐，伴随着咬噬。他勃起的性器隔着布料，直直顶在Charles的臀缝间，伴着太过急切的动作，一上一下地摩擦着，叫嚣着把自己全部操进Charles身体内的欲望。

“Erik，that’s enough——”Charles几乎是用气声咒骂了一句——他实在不想与灭顶的性欲相抗衡了，撑起身子，几乎是推搡着让Erik再次坐回座椅里。在对方阻止他之前，推开他的膝盖，跪在他两腿之间。

Erik小心翼翼地捧起他的脸庞，不可捉摸的眸色染上了情欲的阴翳：“就算是为了这笔交易，你不必——”

他不能将句子说完，因为Charles已经不管不顾地解开了他的皮带，用手裹住了他昂扬的性器。常年握笔的拇指和食指上有薄薄的茧，当它们刮擦过渗出液体的顶端时，Erik喘息起来。

Charles眯起眼睛，张开迷人的嫣红嘴唇，含住了Erik粗长的前端。而他柔软的手指仍然圈着含不进去的根部。柔嫩的舌尖毫无章法地舔舐马眼和冠状沟，裹住阴茎的底部，往嘴里深处塞。Erik太过硕大的性器，先是让他脸颊鼓起来，又由于自己太过急切撞上了喉管。Charles喉咙一阵紧缩，蓝眼睛立即湿漉漉地氲起一层雾气，略带委屈地看着Erik，一如多年前。

Erik低喘着捏住他的后颈，将自己缓缓抽出来：“不要勉强，Charles.”

“我想做。”Charles的蓝眼睛半掩在眼脸之后显得更锐利，“我知道我在做着遭天谴的事，再一次的，但今晚无论如何，我也不会停下来。”

“所以，帮帮我——”Charles再次含住Erik的阴茎，迫不及待地吞吐起来。

眼前的景象简直淫糜到极点，大书桌上摆着Charles刚完成的文章，而就在那堆近乎圣洁的学术著作之下，小个子男人，他禁欲的教授弟弟，赤裸着上身跪坐在他腿间，乳头在没有遭受任何触碰的情况下高高挺立着。手指攀着自己的大腿内侧，正专心致志地取悦着自己的欲望，仿佛不吸这根老二就活不下去一样。垂下双眼，右眼角还有一道艳异的红色痕迹，耳根和脖颈也开始泛着蔷薇的粉色……

“Slut.”回过神来的Erik觉得双眼充血，他低吼出声，开始耸动腰胯配合着Charles的吞吐，每次Charles觉得深到极限了向后撤出，Erik便再次按住他的后脑勺，将阴茎狠狠顶进去。

Charles眼眶泛红，表情却像在吮吸着最爱的草莓或者什么，口水顺着唇角汇聚到他对于男人而言过于精巧的下巴上，再拉扯出细长的银丝，滴在他的膝盖上，性感得不像话。

Charles柔软甜蜜的嘴唇超越Erik所认知的一切天堂。如果这一切的欢愉是彻底背德的，他宁愿捆绑着他一起下地狱。

 

Raven承认，白天的某个时刻，Charles的家庭成员都围坐在餐桌前，她想吻他好看的嘴唇了。不过这种冲动终结在Erik一声低沉的咳嗽声中，也许她看着Charles出神太久了，也许是因为Erik英俊的眉弓挑起的角度过于刻意，她心中的疑惑加深了。

晚饭过后，Charles坐在壁炉前的沙发里，Peter爬在他的胸膛上，Charles给他念了John Donne的诗。浅亚麻色头发的小子显然不懂那位玄学派诗人想表达什么，他粘乎乎地扒着Charles软乎乎的肚子，仿佛这样就满足了，最终他迷迷糊糊地在Charles怀里睡过去。梦中的海岬失掉了一角。

Erik将Peter抱去了二楼的儿童房，而Charles起身告辞。他吻了吻Raven的额发，告诉她今晚有篇论文要完成，自己会呆在书房里到深夜。Raven回吻了他，告诉他不用照顾自己，她会在房间里看书。

她百无聊赖地窝在自己的床上看Peter的童话书，不记得挂钟敲了几下，手里的书却还定格在某一页。她将书丢到一边，心事重重地从床上跳下来，在地毯上踱来踱去。

Charles跟Erik，这对好兄弟之间到底有什么让她觉得不对劲的地方。Raven想，或者出于女人的敏锐直觉，或者出于她与生俱来的古道热肠，或者出于她对Charles的喜爱，总之她想弄个明白，尽管Charles对此讳莫如深，但一定有什么谜底，等待着她去发觉。

Raven打开客房的门，外面是长长的走廊，幽静得似乎整座大宅邸都沉睡了，Raven尽可能轻声地走到旋梯处向上张望。Charles就在三楼的书房里，也许还在奋笔疾书，她可以等他写完再跟他谈谈自己的困惑，或者他伏在案前睡着了，那么她至少可以为他盖上一条毯子，Raven这样想着，壮着胆子拾阶而上。

三楼没有亮灯。Charles的书房就在尽头，沉默地在黑暗中蛰伏，吞噬着一切光源与好奇心。Raven踏上走廊的真丝地毯的那一刻，脑海中忽然冒出刚刚童话书上的那一页。

老人递给詹一串钥匙，说道：

“詹，用这串钥匙去打开宫中的所有屋子，进去看看里面的摆设，但是不可开启最末的那一间。千万千万。如果你不听我的警告，随便开那道门进去的话，那么你将会遭遇灾难，对你有百害而无一益。”

但无论老者怎样忠告，所有的故事里，那扇被禁止的门都将被打开。我们的也不例外。

更何况那扇门本身就没有合上，在走廊尽头流泄出一丝微光。引诱着Raven蹑手蹑脚地走向它，越靠越近，几不可闻的细微声音传来，像是幽暗深海里鲸鱼的叹息。

Raven的指节在扣上樱桃木门的前一秒悬在了空气中。在明暗交界处，她听清楚了，那分明是喘息声，男人的喘息声。她透过虚掩着的门缝看进去，台灯的掩映下有大摞Charles的资料，正对着门坐在书桌后的却不是Charles，那是Erik。

此刻的他看上去与一贯冷峻强悍的样子大相径庭，暗金色头发有些凌乱，一绺发丝垂在他皱起的眉间，他闭着眼睛微微仰起头，表情像是痛苦又像是欢愉，而那低低的喘息是从胸腔中迫出来的——Raven从未见过这样的Erik，直到她仔细看清楚Erik的手指，它们逗留在从书桌背后隐没的、起伏的棕色卷发上。

那是——

电光火石之间，Raven明白了。她全明白了。

天呐——

她僵在原地，所有的血液在瞬间冷却。她吃力地抬起手掩住嘴，却迈不开一步。

就在这时Erik猛地睁开眼，阴骘的目光投向门边，确切的说，投向门缝后面Raven呆立的位置。

那是怎样一双鹰隼的眼睛，铁青色，穿透一切遮挡，带着赤裸裸占有欲和主权宣誓。

 

*节选自W.H.Auden的At last the secret is out

At last the secret is out,

As it always must come in the end,

Under the look of fatigue

The attack of migraine and the sigh

There is always another story,

There is more than meets the eye.

The handshake, the cough, the kiss,

There is always a wicked secret,

A private reason for this.

 

 

  * ******Behind the Door 2**



 

一整夜几乎没有合眼，早晨Raven走下楼梯，她不想在客厅里碰见Charles或者Erik，这是第一次。

在这之前，甚至就在昨天，她总是那么期待看到Charles的笑容，她曾在失恋的夜晚猛敲Charles实验室的门，也曾挤在Charles小公寓的大沙发上，恶狠狠地对他撒娇：“老兄，别用你刀枪不入的单身生活刺激我！”Charles面带微笑地顺着她的背，任由她把眼泪和鼻涕蹭在自己毛衣上。“你会像那些混蛋男人那样欺骗我吗？”她又问，Charles没有回答，只是将唇角翘得更高，即使老气横秋的黑框眼镜也掩盖不住他漂亮得有些狡黠的眼睛，无声地承诺着一切欺骗都是子虚乌有。于是Raven把头靠在他并不宽阔的肩上，那真是很温暖……

Raven摇摇头把自己从回忆拉回现实，她见到了今天最不想看到的人。

好像什么也没发生过，Charles气定神闲地坐在餐厅对面的沙发里喝茶，有一搭没一搭地回答Peter的问题，那只叫Mystique的白猫伏在他膝盖上，懒洋洋地打盹，不时地用蓬松的尾巴扫过他的腰侧。

他已经擅长于掩盖掉那些纵情的痕迹，人畜无害地坐在那里。有着弥赛亚般圣洁外貌的恶魔，Raven把指甲掐进了手心。

Peter正坐在他身边，抬头专注地盯着他的脸。Charles能边喝茶边对他提出的天体问题对答如流，能说出长得令他难以置信的单词，能轻而易举读懂他没说出来的腹语，他简直无所不知，无所不晓。对于Peter而言，谁能跟Charles相比呢？

Raven想起她问过Peter关于母亲的问题，小男孩没有表现过多大的关心，他也不曾多么期待过妈妈重回他身边。他几乎从来不会想起自己的妈妈。那时候她还只当是玩笑，现在不得不承认一个事实：Charles取代了妈妈的位置，任何意义上的。这个想法令她不寒而栗——这对看似普通的兄弟，看似温馨的一家子，其实是那么扭曲——他们甚至有一个孩子。

这时候Charles回过头，看到了走下楼梯的Raven，他并未察觉她的踟蹰，只是微笑着拍了拍身边男孩的肩。

Peter显然被教育了一些Charles式的礼仪，他向Raven跑来问早安。

“早安，Peter.”Raven努力让自己的微笑看上去自然。而男孩的注意力显然在Raven脚上，她穿了一双厚底的暗红色羊皮靴子。

“Raven今天为什么没有穿拖鞋？”男孩啪嗒啪嗒地跑回Charles跟前问。

“我不清楚，”Charles对他摇摇头，“也许这位漂亮的女士想要出门散散步？外面雪已经停了。这位绅士，你愿意陪她出去走走吗？”

“当然。”Peter骄傲地点点头。

哦，是吗？这样你就可以支开我们，跟你的哥哥做一些越轨的、下流的举动——Raven被自己恶毒的想法吓了一跳，回过神来才看到Charles正温柔地注视着她。她被他蕴含着碧海的蓝眼睛狠狠烫了一下，Raven触电般避开了他的目光，几乎是逃到餐桌前，背对着他坐下。

“咖啡？”Destiny夫人像往常那样问道。

“谢谢。”Raven心不在焉地接过咖啡杯送到嘴边。

她胡乱地塞了一勺茄汁豆子，咬了一口烤得酥软的舒芙蕾，想着该怎么向Charles开口。

而这时Peter又发问了：“Charles，为什么你总不在家？”

“为什么呢——”Charles用他特有的软糯语调复述着这个他放弃解答的难题。

“会不会有一天你出门以后就再也不回来了？”

“不会。”语气确定的、不像Charles那样柔和的声音从楼梯上传来。

听到这个声音，Charles握茶杯的指关节变得刷白。Raven啪地放下调羹，转过身去问Charles：“不会吗？”

“不会。”Charles摸摸男孩的头发，重复了男人的话。

“Charles，”Raven站起来，一步步走向Charles，语气凝重地问他：“你会一辈子住在这里？你的这座城堡里？”

Peter目瞪口呆地看着她，Charles将茶杯放回茶碟上，他看着她，对她突如其来的怒气有些错愕：“My girl，你吃完你的早餐了吗？”

“我不是你的女孩，我不是需要哄的孩子。”

“好吧，”Charles将猫抱到沙发上，站起身来，“Raven，你可以陪我去花园里走走吗？”

 

“我不知道我们还有什么可谈的。”Raven回头对身后正关上玄关大门的Charles说。

“Raven.”Charles声音柔和地唤她。

“你已经做出决定了，对吗？”

“Raven，Peter是个很聪明的孩子。”

“我赞同。”她不太明白Charles为什么忽然跟他谈论起这个话题。

“从小他就有出类拔萃的敏捷思维，而且领悟能力很强。我教过他很多知识。”

“你是个好老师，”Raven耸耸肩，“不过，你是出来跟我谈Peter的？”

Charles并没有回答，而是继续说道：“但在他小时候，有一个道理，我尝试过很多办法，却始终无法让他明白，Object Permanence.”

“客体——什么？”

“客体恒存。”Charles说道，冰雪消融的园子很寒冷，即使在明亮的阳光下，他的衣着还是略显单薄，“每次我离开房间，他就会哭个不停，以为再也见不到我了。”

“幼儿都会有这样一个阶段，哄哄他就会好了。”

Charles摇摇头：“他不像一般的幼儿那样，在我再回到他面前之前，他会一直哭，哭到发不出声音也不会停下来。他性格里有某些十分偏执和绝望的成份，这一点像他的爸爸。”

“Erik？”

Charles的表情有些凝重，他的语调里有难以形容的悲伤：“遗传真是无法可解，Erik小时候被我母亲遗弃过，Peter生活得很健康，各种意义上来说他们的童年经历都不一样，但对于我可能会遗弃他的不安感上，他与Erik惊人的相似。所以刚才，当着Peter的面，我会那样回答你。”

Raven无法去揣度Charles话里的深意，她用淡淡的笑来掩饰自己呼之欲出的诸多质疑：“哇哦，真有趣，Charles，这是你第一次肯跟我谈起你的家庭。可是Charles，Peter并不是你的儿子。你不觉得他对你有点过度依赖了吗？”

“Peter的妈妈不在他身边，而Erik他，他并不想扮演父亲这个角色，所以我必须——”

“你不觉得Peter似乎只要你的陪伴吗？别的人都不要，他已经不在意妈有没有妈妈了，甚至同岁的孩子也不要，不是吗？”Raven冷笑了一声，“难道你觉得这就是’生活得很健康’？这样下去，他会变得跟你一模一样。”

“跟我——一样？”Charles微微侧过头看着Raven，不解地看着她。

“你不觉得Peter的世界只有你吗？就像你的世界只有那个男人一样。”Raven脱口而出。

Charles停住了脚步，整个人僵在原地。

Raven也停下，她看着Charles，深吸了一口气，把憋了一夜的话一股脑地说出来：“难道不是吗？在认识Hank和我之前，你的世界根本没有别人，只有Erik，而现在你想按照自己的思维模式，让Peter重蹈覆辙吗？”

“Raven——”Charles睁大了他的眼睛，有什么正在碧蓝中破碎，他的手指冰凉。

“我看到了，也许全知道了。”Raven一字一句地说。

她是在什么时候看到的？是在楼梯间的黑暗中Erik无声地将手探进他的毛衣揉弄他敏感腰窝的时候，在Erik贴在他耳垂上问“Charles，你是用什么做的？英国茶和香料吗？”的时候，还是在自己的书房里，他被情欲折磨到极致哭喊着要求Erik狠狠操他贯穿他的时候？……Charles对自己的第一反应感到羞耻，他的脸色变得苍白，却不能辩解。

“以前我不明白，你为什么从不约会，你并不是什么传统意义上的怪人，相反的，你有很迷人的人格魅力。直到昨晚，我才明白，这么多年来你独身一人的原因。”

 

悲剧在重演，发生在这世上的所有事情像月圆之夜拍上黑色岩岸碎裂的潮汐，周而复始，一遍一遍地重演。

Charles没有说话。给他留下的使Raven免于伤害的方式不多，这无疑是最难以接受的一种。

“Charles，你为什么不反驳我，告诉我，事实并不是那样。”Raven抓住Charles的双肩，发现自己根本无法控制手上的力道，Charles的嘴唇微颤，却仍然没有开口。

“所以这一切，都是真的？”Raven的手指越收越紧，她的眼圈开始发红，“昨天你答应过，今天会给我的答案……”

“Raven，”Charles斟酌着缓缓开口，“你要的答案，我——不能跟你在一起。”

“所以昨天你跟我说的，那些是敷衍我的谎话。”一滴泪珠从年轻女人的眼眶滚落。

“我是对你隐瞒了一些过去，但我从未说谎，我对你说过的每一句话都是真诚的。”Charles抬起眼睛，让她看进他的蓝眸里，“不能跟你在一起也是真的。”

“我不明白了。你爱的是男人，昨天你为什么告诉我你有过女朋友？”

Charles抿了抿嘴唇，却没回话，在一阵的沉默之后，他问她：“Raven，我们仍然是朋友吗？”

“比起这个，我更想是你的女朋友。”她的声音哽咽着。

Charles悲伤地垂落眼角：“我很抱歉。”

Raven吸了吸鼻子，像是下定了决心：“我们可以仍然是朋友，但我必须知道你对我隐瞒的一切——我必须知道所有的事——没有隐瞒。”

Charles的声音冷了下来：“你想知道这些年里，我，我们都经历过什么？你想刨根究底。”

“Charles，我不得不这样做。不然我会疯的，被这一切逼疯——”

Charles叹了一口气，抬手用拇指拭掉挂在她脸颊上的眼泪：“我明白，这不是你的错，Raven，我们下午就出发。”

“去哪？”

“去一个地方，你会得到你想要的答案。”Charles转身向宅子走去，“我们先回去，我想喝一杯，你也许要点时间补一下你的睫毛膏。”

 

  * ******Behind the Door 3**



 

Erik不喜欢Charles对待牛仔裤的方式。

Erik对他弟弟的时尚品位不敢苟同。

尤其是看着他在人群中从容不迫地向自己迎面走来，白嫩的膝盖从被他剪开的牛仔裤里露出来。Erik轻皱眉头，但还是在Charles走到他身边的时候接过了他手里的网球袋。

Charles看上去心情不错，他的脸颊有些微红，运动后的微汗让他身上散发着特有的香气。像撒上了肉桂的奶油，像香根草的气息从软软的椰肉里渗出来，当他凑近Erik的时候，那种气息笼罩了后者——他的双手攀上他的脖子——“哥哥，我今天连赢了三场，太痛快了。”

Erik僵了一下，扶住Charles的腰：“你就穿这样——破洞的牛仔裤——跟他们打球？”

Charles显然没领悟到这个问题的重点，他点点头松开哥哥的脖子，揉了揉自己的后背：“好饿，我们不如先去吃点什么再回家。”

Erik顺着他的手按住他的背，问道：“这里？”

“往下一点。”

Charles舒服得眯起了眼睛，Erik的手仿佛有魔力，总是能力道正好地熨帖他因为顽皮而造成的伤痛。

Erik一边揉着他的背，一边不紧不慢地说：“Destiny夫人在等你回家吃晚饭。她做了你最爱的烤鲽鱼，加了胡椒和阿里根奴粉。”

“那真是太可爱了。不如我们先去布伦特伍德街吧，饭前我想吃柯涅克白兰地冰激凌。”

“Charles，我可不记得纽约州的法定饮酒年龄下调到了十四岁。”

“轻松点，Erik哥哥，白兰地冰激凌并不是真正的酒精，我请你吃，然后打包一个回家给Destiny夫人，那样她就不会介意我稍微晚回家一点点。”

你当然可以请每个人吃昂贵的冰激凌，Erik想，那个英国男人去世后，Charles继承了全部遗产，男孩搞不懂的那些股份，还有他们一直住着的大宅子，现在也归于Charles名下了。

 

而宅子的主人，根本不知道他有多恼人，见到哥哥短暂的沉默，又扑闪着他湿漉漉的蓝眼睛：“拜托了哥哥，我真的很想吃这种冰激凌，不仅白兰地，连上面的杏子都是来自洛特加龙，完全不是那种加州醋栗可以比拟的。”说完他舔舔自己比红醋栗还嫣红的嘴唇，做出一副对美味无法抗拒的表情。

“该死，你就不能，哪怕一次，安安分分地跟我回家吗？”Erik很不然地移开了视线，还是冷冷地，只不过换了一个方向开始走。

Charles笑着一蹦一跳地跟上他，他知道自己这个哥哥不是真的拿他有办法。

 

晚饭过后，Erik像往常那样回到琴房练习，他关上门，正襟危坐在窗前的橡木椅子上，架好琴和琴谱，夜晚的大宅很寂静，一切都就绪了。Erik将琴弓搭在琴弦上，他低下头，收拢思绪，像平时那样拉动琴弓，按动琴弦，沉静的音乐缓缓地流淌出来……

到目前为止还不错，Charles那个烦人的小家伙还没有进来，闹着点他想听的曲目。

Charles……

Erik脑海中浮现出下午在餐厅里的那一幕。Charles坐在法式落地窗前，吸着舀冰激凌的银匙，由于太用力，银匙从他的嘴里拔出来发出轻微卜的一声，他意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔了一下匙柄上的冰激凌，一边看着Erik：“哥哥，你一定得尝尝。”

男孩的嘴唇被冻得更鲜艳了，唇角还沾着乳白色融化的冰激凌——好像不谙世事地，他用刚从嘴里抽出来的银匙，挖了一勺冰激凌，不由分说地塞进Erik口中。

冰激凌丝绒般绵密地在口腔里融化，甜蜜得像是禁忌的诱惑。

Erik心烦意乱。

乐曲脱离了章法。

在这时候迎上那双蓝莹莹的眸子，使得Erik抿紧唇角，深吸了一口气。

Charles不知道什么时候出现在琴房里，将整个身体甩进对面的沙发里，慵懒地把腿搁在沙发扶手上，问道：“你不练琴了吗？”

“Charles，你来做什么？”

Charles捡起放在他胸口的书翻了几页，眼波流转着说：“看书？”

“Charles，你来这儿做什么？”

“呃……陪你练琴？”

“Charles？”

“好吧，其实是因为——”Charles放弃似的推开书，翻身趴在沙发上，“我的背还是好酸。”

Erik无可奈何地叹了口气，离开座椅，把Charles扶起来，让他以更舒服的姿势趴在自己膝头。

当Erik的手揉上Charles的背，后者像只小奶猫，舒服得从喉咙里发出模模糊糊的呓语。

“腿也好酸。”Charles撒娇着抱怨道，边抬起他穿着白球袜的脚。

Erik试着屏蔽那些涌入脑海冲得他头晕目眩的念头，告诉自己Charles所有的举动都纯粹是孩子气的依赖，与那些成年人刻意的性挑逗不同。不同的是他那么毫不矫饰，相同的是，该死的，甚至更甚一筹的诱惑。小时候Charles因为太过好动扭到脚，也常撒娇地把腿揣进哥哥怀里让他揉，发育期的Charles小腿开始变得紧绷，但还没有成年男人那样坚硬的肌肉，纯白的皮肤，像丝缎一样。当捏在手里的瞬间，Erik所以冷冰冰的规则化为齑粉。

 

然而对Erik的折磨，这不是终点。浴室里，男孩将自己的衣服脱下来丢在一边，带着只有对自己最喜欢的哥哥才露出的无拘无束的神情。Erik不自然地从他线条开始变得丰润的臀部移开目光，丢过一条毛巾给他。

Charles接过来随意搭在肩膀上，坐到浴缸边缘脱着他难对付的白球袜，一边困惑地抬头望向Erik：“怎么了，哥哥？”

Erik露出一个不太自然的微笑，他将毛巾裹在Charles腰上，试图用这个动作掩饰过去。

Charles踢掉袜子爬进浴缸，不依不饶地回头问Erik：“你为什么不脱衣服？”他往浴缸的边沿靠了靠，好留出充裕的空间给Erik.

“不，Charles，我想，我们都长大了，不能像小时候那样了，”Erik斟酌了一下，怕Charles感到受伤，他询问道，“对吧？”

Charles没有理会，从浴缸里站起来，将沾着泡沫的手臂伸向哥哥。看着那些泡沫从他光裸的身体上滑落下来，在灯光中闪烁着，漂亮得像Erik一直深爱着的，脆弱的像Erik一直痛恨着的。Erik本能地向前走了一步，伸出手想去扶他，理智却告诉自己接下来的一切可能会偏离轨道，他停了下来，收回手。

Charles对他的反应感到莫名其妙，他将身体前倾得更厉害了，这让他重心不稳滑倒在浴缸里，膝盖磕在浴缸底的声音令Erik一惊，他冲过去抱住Charles的背，把他拉起来。

“Charles，你还好吗？”

Charles不说话，反抱住Erik，手臂和胸膛沾湿了他的衣服。

“Charles？”

“为什么你说我们不能像小时候那样了？”Charles仰头看着Erik，疑问道。

“因为，”Erik避开他的眼睛，“你长大了，总有一天，你要过自己想要的生活了。”

“自己的生活。没有你？”

“早晚有一天，”Erik说，“你会离开韦斯切斯特，你会认识各种人，不再只有我。”

Charles的眼睛湿漉漉的，他全身都湿漉漉的，嘴唇泛着水光，在Erik回答他的时候，他拼命咬着下唇。

Erik拿开Charles的手，让他坐在浴缸里转过身背对着自己，用海绵轻轻地擦拭Charles在灯光下泛着融融光泽的脊背。

“如果自己的生活没有哥哥，那还有什么意义呢？”Charles背对着他轻轻地说。

“Charles……”Erik将他身子扳过来，“你说什么？”

Charles还是露出很受伤的表情，红红的眼眶里噙着泪水。

Erik觉得自己的呼吸变得沉重，他拨开Charles湿透的额发，印上一个吻：“我听到了。”

Charles破泣为笑：“那么今天晚上，我还可以睡你房间吧？”

哥哥是全天下最宠他的人，无论他想做什么都会得逞的。

 

当天晚上，Erik做了一个梦。

他梦到自己在练琴，Charles坐在对面那张乌德勒支绒沙发上，房间里空无一人，只有琥珀色的灯光在他的蓝眼睛上方闪耀。他从沙发里站起来，走到他跟前俯下身来吻自己的嘴唇……Erik回敬了他，他做了一直想做的那件事，把舌头探进Charles柔软的口腔里，吸吮他的舌头，搅翻他，尝到新鲜血液的味道……再睁开眼睛，沙发不见了，他们两个浸在浴缸里。冰冷的水，变得炙热的皮肤紧贴在一起，热烈的吻让人窒息，Erik在致命的紧贴下慢慢陷入水中，汩汩的水声逼迫自己睁大眼睛盯住微笑着伏在面前与他一起下陷的Charles，他被水纹勾了一圈金边，张开手臂环绕着自己的脖子……

一切一切，有关Charles的一切，夏日黄昏的冰激凌，冬天早晨的琴声，峡谷里最清澈的溪水和风，伊奥尼亚海的蔚蓝……扣在髋骨的裤腰边沿缓缓撕开的第一颗纽扣，圆润的手指，张开的雪白双腿，晶莹的胸膛，顺着脖颈急速流下的水珠，留下蜿蜒曲折的痕迹……每一次，都加入了自己。野兽般的自己，被乱伦欲望吞噬的自己……不能呼吸，在凌乱的节奏下Charles水汽蒙蒙的蓝眼睛……在他身下不停呻吟的Charles，迷离的，邀请的，打开的Charles……“别停，哥哥，不要停下来——”在他心尖上，攫取的，纵情放荡的Charles……

“哥哥——”

大汗淋漓的Erik惊慌失措从他的床上坐起来，他分不清这声呼唤是梦境还是现实，因为，Charles现在就躺在自己身边，下巴枕在他的胸口，歪着头看着他，露出关切的表情。

“做恶梦了吗？”

“Charles……”Erik不知道怎么回答。睡裤上的濡湿惊得他一身冷汗。在Charles关上台灯继续躺回自己的怀抱里之前，Erik还是看到他松松垮垮的睡衣下裸露出白瓷一样的肌肤。

一切都跟以前不一样了。

……

 

  * ******Behind the Door 4**



 

“你是个混蛋，对吧？”

沿着86号公路一路向北开到埃尔迈拉，Raven才打破了沉默。

Charles看着前方渐行渐暗的公路，苦笑了一下，没有回答。

“别做出一副你有苦衷的样子。”

她把后脑勺抵在车窗玻璃上，观察着Charles细微的表情变化：“我倒是真想听你告诉我，说你所有的隐瞒都是身不由己的。说你是个受害者之类的——”

在她搜肠刮肚地组织更确切的语言的时候，他只是静静地把油门踩得更紧了。

她还要再说点什么，Charles简洁地说：“我是个混蛋，一直都有点。”

他的直白出乎了Raven的意料，她本以为他们还要兜很多圈子。

“我……现在不知道追问下去是不是有点过分。但我控制不住自己……我——”

“放松点，Raven，做错的并不是你。”Charles总是Charles，冷静，温柔，自控。

“你还会对我说谎吗？”

“我向你发誓，从没有过，也不会再有。”

Raven想反驳，但最终只是清了清嗓子：“Charles，我们这是要去哪？”

“去克里夫兰，韦斯特莱克附近的一家疗养院。”

“去那儿干什么？”

“我会回答你，不过不是现在，”Charles将车开进了转弯道，“天黑之前，我们得开到萨拉曼卡，阿勒格尼国家森林公园边上有家酒店，我们可以在那儿住下，明天再赶路。”

“到了那里，我们可以谈谈吗？”

Charles郑重地点了点头。

 

“这一切是从什么时候开始的？我是说，你和Erik，你们……”

他们坐在森林旅馆的酒吧里，Raven喝下一杯蓝橙力娇酒，终于把不吐不快的问题问了出来。

有那么一会儿，在暖色的灯光下，Charles看着她，不知道该如何回答。最后他说：“那是很久以前的事了。”

“那么你承认你是了？”Raven觉得自己胸口发闷。

“承认什么？我跟自己的兄弟乱伦？是的，我是。对不起。这并不是什么能轻易启齿的事。但却是我生命中每时每刻都必须面对的事实。”

Raven被他悲伤的蓝眼睛看得喉头发干，她咽了一口唾沫，不得不问下去：“可是为什么？”

“为什么……”Charles苦笑着问自己。

他猛灌了一口吉普森，对她说：“我也想像个正常人一样，爱一个像你这样值得被爱的女人，哪怕一个男人，但是我不能了。”

Raven注视着他的眼睛，寻找着说谎的迹象，寻找着暗中欢愉的迹象，寻找着一个不知羞耻的男人编织措辞时的得心应手。

可她看到那片碧蓝里只有悲哀。

她不忍：“你提起你有过女朋友，你也不曾爱过她吗？”

“她是——”Charles顿了顿，“他曾经告诉我，在我成年后，会看到城堡外的世界，认识各种各样的人，并爱上他们。Magda是那年夏天我在欧洲认识的最有趣的人，当时她在纳沃纳广场的咖啡店做女招待。”

“她漂亮吗？”

“称不上是漂亮，她是那种典型的亚平宁式长相，吸引我的并不是她的外表，而是她的活力四射，她的那种热情正是我的生活圈子里稀缺的，我们一见如故。”

“然后呢，你们相爱了？”

“我不知道我是不是爱上了她，那时候我太年轻。我们一起度过了很愉快的假期，我带她去了韦斯切斯特。”

“那时候你跟Erik，你们已经是那种关系了吗？”

Charles闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，缓缓地点了点头。

“你们……是怎么开始的？”

 

一缕暖色的光线打在Erik的前额，他睁开眼看着被光照得雪白的床幔，为昨夜再一次淫乱罪恶的梦境分神。梦里，Charles又一次地张开鲜艳的嘴唇，诱惑自己在他的身体上纵情驰骋。现实不像梦境那样令他恐慌，Charles软绵绵的奶香和自己身上汗水的味道包裹着自己，而每个清晨紧得难以置信的睡裤提醒他，也好不到哪去。

视线收回来，Charles枕在他手臂上酣睡，整个人蜷在他怀里，身体微微起伏，从这个角度只看到他绒绒的发旋和光洁漂亮的眉弓。Erik低头去啄男孩的额头，再打算像往常那样，轻声地离开他，到浴室里去解决自己的问题。

但细微的动作还是让怀中的小人儿呢喃了一声，手臂紧紧环住他的腰，脸更深地埋在他的胸口，身体也贴得更紧。Erik整个人僵住了，睡梦中的男孩第一次晨勃了，为了让自己好受些，正无意识地用鼓胀的分身去蹭Erik同样坚挺的——

一夜乱梦后极敏感的Erik几乎就要低吼出来，他喉咙干得发紧，想推开他环在自己腰上的手，离开Charles甜美的气息和磨蹭。

“嗯？”长长的睫毛抖动了几下，碧蓝的眼睛睁开，看着Erik敞开的衣领间的露出的结实胸膛发愣。可下身轻微的动作仍没有停下，直到他完全回过神来，从未有过的异样感觉让他脸烧得绯红。

Charles仰起头，用求助的眼神看着哥哥。

“早安，Charles，”Erik尴尬地清清嗓子，“能不能先，松开哥哥……”

“噢。”Charles懵懵懂懂地照做了，下身不太舒服的感觉让他扭了扭身子，下腹更是擦上了Erik尺寸可观的分身，大幅度地动作令Erik挑起了眉，他盯着Charles，伸手按住他不安分的髋骨。

“别动。”

Charles的脸更红了，不知所措地咬了咬红润的下唇，局促不安地问：“是什……什么？”

Erik被他傻乎乎的样子弄得心都化了，不禁啄了啄他的额头，宽慰道：“别怕Charles，晨勃而已，每个男孩都会经历的，这很正常。”

“哥哥你也……”

Erik点点头。

Charles这才稍微安心一点，他小心翼翼地伸手摸摸自己的，再碰了一下Erik的，触电似的把手缩回来，捂住烧烫的脸颊。

“可是，”他不知道用什么词来形容身体的感觉，最后他归结为：“难受……哥哥，帮帮我……”

避免不了了，Erik索性坐起身倚在床头，把Charles拉起来，一只手将他拥在怀里，另一只手在被子下，隔着睡裤覆盖住了男孩的下身。

“好的，Charles……”Erik在他耳垂边轻语，说着开始摩挲起男孩肿胀的性器。

隔着织物也能感受到Erik修长而强势的手指，起初的几次抚慰，让Charles瞳孔瞬间放大，他浑身酥软，将整个人往Erik身上靠的更近，发热的脸颊贴在Erik脖颈上寻求清凉。“哥哥……”少年呓语着。

“舒服吗？”Erik低声询问他，好像生怕他对自己动作不满意，但手上开始加快动作。

Charles微微蹙眉，紧闭双眼，快感如电流般窜向四肢百骸，一直下溯到脚趾。他已经无暇回答Erik的问题，而是蜷起脚趾，将腿缠在Erik小腿上，用白嫩的趾尖磨不停地踩着年轻男人的肌肉。而他的手，死命拉扯着Erik的衬衣，已经把手指完全绞进去了，仿佛只有这样手脚并用，才能抗衡这陌生的欢愉。

少年过份诱人的动作让Erik气血上涌，他几乎用尽克制，继续问：“Charles？回答我。”

“是……是的……”Charles皱着眉松开被自己咬得鲜红的嘴唇，呻吟出声来。

“还要更多吗？”

Erik做得很是耐心，一上一下套弄取悦着他，但丝绸睡裤的质感到底是凉了些，比不上哥哥滚热的、带着薄茧的手掌。

“嗯……”Charles无师自通地用另一只手去拉自己的裤子。

Erik推开他的手，顺从他的意愿，将少年的睡裤褪了下来，手掌直接箍住他颤巍巍地开始吐出前液的柱身。去掉了隔阂，这新鲜的快感又被放大了数倍，Charles看上去十分慌乱，他稚气未褪的敏感身体泛起了蔷色，脚趾直往Erik小腿皮肤里扣。手指太用力以至于扯开了Erik的衬衣。蓝眼睛委屈地顷刻泛起一层水雾。

Erik亲了亲他的额头安慰道：“想喊就喊出来，别忍着。”

Charles最敏感的部位被一下一下不遗余力地摩擦着，哪还经得起Erik的蛊惑，他浑身一哆嗦，意乱情迷的抬起头，吻上了哥哥的嘴唇。他泛着水泽的红唇，卜一接触到Erik的薄唇，就张开来，让Erik把他的呻吟尽数吞下。

Charles的嘴唇比想象中还要甜美，比梦境中还要柔软，Erik将舌头探进去，迫不及待地汲取他的甜蜜，搅弄他柔嫩的舌头，让他呼吸不过来。

压迫性的吮吻让Charles头昏脑胀，初次尝到这样新鲜刺激的滋味，他不甘示弱地想去回应Erik，可对方没有停歇的动作让他整个人沦陷在快感交错的涡流之中。上下夹击的巨大快感让Charles不堪承受地流出眼泪。少年未经情事的生涩身体到底是熬不住，Charles将手扣进Erik的胸膛，开始不由自主地在他手里挺动腰肢，没几下就浑身颤抖着交付在Erik手心。

少年初次高潮的吟叫落入了Erik的口腔，但还有一些，几乎是放荡的声音，从两人紧贴的唇间溢出来。Charles贴在Erik怀里不停地颤抖，直到年轻男人松开他的唇，带出一条银丝，他那双蓝眼睛还是涣散失神地看着Erik.

Erik放开他，从床头抽屉里拿出手帕，替他擦拭鼻尖和额角的薄汗，安慰地顺了几下他的头发和脊背，为他盖好被子。然后坐在他身边，准备解决自己的问题。

梦境中的，现实中的，Charles的眉眼，他的脚趾和舌头，从他红唇中漏出的呻吟，令他压抑到不可自制。他慢慢侧过脸不去看Charles，解开睡裤，掏出尺寸傲人的性器，他闭上眼睛，仰起英俊的脸庞，毫不拖泥带水的撸动，只想速战速决。

直到Charles软绵绵地搭上他的顶端，温热的手指是他一直幻想着也恐惧着的触感，Erik触电似的往后退，把整个脊背贴上床头，他窘迫地睁开双眼，对上一双湿漉漉的刚回过神的眼睛。

“我……想帮帮你……”Charles的声音还带着一点虚弱的余韵。

“你别，”Erik推开他的手，“你又不会。”

Erik觉得再这样下去他会克制不住将Charles押到身下，然后像梦境中那样，把他操进床单里。让他哭着求饶。

那样的画面让他喉咙一阵焦渴，他沙哑着嗓子说：“好了，我自己来——不累的话就起床吧。等下送你去学校。”

但Charles的好奇和索取，是毒药，Erik的欲望，是跗骨之疽，终有一天会吞噬他们。

终有一天会吞噬一切。

 

**-TBC-**


	2. - Recessive Gene 1（隐性基因）

13 - Recessive Gene 1（隐性基因）

湖畔的白色建筑跟Raven想象中的不一样，它不像是埋葬了那些邪恶秘密的墓碑，反倒洁净得像被圣徒们歌颂过的纪念堂。只不过北美铁线莲爬满它的墙壁，给它带来岁月的苍凉，即便阳光笼罩也不免让人升起一股惨淡的寒意。  
Raven看着这座建筑，确认道：“就是这里？”  
Charles已经下车，走到副驾驶室外，替她拉开了车门。  
“我能再问一句吗？”Raven试探着看向Charles.  
Charles显然好脾气地接收她的一切询问，他略略颔首，示意她可以继续问下去。  
“他……我是说Erik，”Raven斟酌着字词，“他胁迫你吗？或者说，他曾经胁迫你吗？”  
Charles停顿了一下，他攥紧了车门把手，然后摇摇头：“不，Raven，一切都是我咎由自取。”  
Raven叹了一口气，她从车上下来，欲言又止。Charles，我曾以为你是Raven的老学究，原来你只是别人的情人。  
Charles合上车门，Raven故作振奋地说：“我们走吧。”  
Charles站在原地，关切地看向她，他说得缓慢又低沉：“我知道这样问有些不知羞耻，但是Raven，你确定你要知道一切吗？”  
金发女人慎重地点点头，像是下定了决心。

接待他们的是一位棕发女人，她有一双颜色相同的亲切的眼睛。她惊喜地摘下金丝框眼镜，上前亲吻Charles的脸颊：“Charles？你怎么来了？”  
Charles微笑着拥抱她，向她介绍道：“ Raven，我的好友，她跟我一同来看望Sharon.”  
“这是Moira，Erie Lake疗养院的院长，也是我的一位故交。这些年，都是她在照顾Sharon.”  
Moira热情地与Raven拥抱，然后她用十分关切的眼神看着Charles：“关于Sharon的事，我也感到十分遗憾。”  
“Moira，你说什么？”Charles不解地看着Moira,“什么……遗憾？”  
Moira一脸惊讶：“关于Sharon的病情，Erik没有跟你说起过吗？”  
“她已经持续这种状态六年了，我知道，我很惭愧并不能亲自照料她……”  
“看来你还不知道。”Moira忧心忡忡地看向Charles，“Erik并没有告诉你。”  
Charles从Moira的眼中捕捉到了不好的预兆，他将视线移向窗外的湖面，又转回来，像是下了很大的决心：“我的朋友，能带我，我们，去看看她吗？”

Sharon坐在落地窗前。让Charles心存感激的是，她被照顾得很好。她灰白的头发一丝不乱地垂在背后，底端用一根绛红色发带束着，腿上披着同样红色系的薄毯。从她的角度可以看到伊利湖平静的湖面，一只白色的鹈鹕正从湖畔起飞，下一刻它俯冲着扎进湖中捕食，假如她看得见的话。  
Charles慢慢地向她走近。  
她转过身来，睁着那双灰绿色的双眼：“Moira，是你吗？你带谁来了？”  
站在门边的Moira回答她：“是我们，我和——”  
Charles的脚步停在那里，他怔在当下，他觉得自己浑身颤抖，胸口急剧地起伏：“抱歉，Sharon，我真的很抱歉。”  
“你是谁？”Sharon警惕地问，“Moira，他是谁？”  
“我是Charles，”Charles的声音轻得像湖面上的飘雪，他艰难地开口吐出一个称谓，“母亲，是我。”  
Sharon笑了，她的眼睛望向前方的一片虚无：“不，你不是。”  
“Sharon——我是Charles，您罪恶的小儿子。”Charles在三个女人——也许只有两个——的注视下走到Sharon身边。  
“年轻人，你在说什么胡话？不要以为我听不出来，你不是Charles，他还小呢，他才十五岁。”  
“不，Sharon，”Charles半跪下来，握住Sharon的右手，将它拉近自己的脸，贴在自己的眉骨上，让她抚摸自己，“是我，Chuck.”  
Sharon猛地把手抽回来，脸上嫌恶的神色像是刚刚触碰到了一条冰冷的毒蛇，她厉声说：“不！你不是Chuck，你是谁？”  
Charles双膝着地，他试图再去握住她的双手。  
“不要碰我，收起你肮脏的手，离我远点，你不是我的Charles，我的Chuck，他还小，他不会做出任何邪恶出格的事。”  
她不认得他，Charles的母亲完全不认得他啊！站在门边的Raven在心中惊叫，而且她什么都看不见。这个支离破碎的家庭，像一道讳莫如深的伤疤，深深地烙印在Charles的命运中。  
Charles终于跌坐在地板上，他咬住下唇，无声地摇头。Raven看到他剔透的艳蓝双眸迎着窗外惨淡的阳光，盈满了泪水。  
但Charles始终没有让它们流出来。

窗外日光半死不活地做了最后一次挣扎，终于隐没在厚重的灰云背后。雪又落下来。Charles坐在会客厅的樱桃木桌前，手里的玻璃杯中盛着灰雁伏特加，透明的液体只剩杯底薄薄的一层。Raven有很多话想跟他说，但最终只能看着他仰起头将杯中的液体一饮而尽。  
Moira走进来，手中拿着一个文件夹，将它递到Charles面前：“去年四月，Sharon完全失明，医生说她的视力下降经过了一个漫长的时期，也许从三十岁开始，或者更早，就有先兆了。”  
Charles没有回应，他开始认真阅读那一沓病历。Raven探过头去，病历上密密麻麻的专业术语让她头大，这不是她的专业领域。Charles迅速地看完最后一页，她看向他：“Charles，她是因为什么原因失明？”  
“除去她的精神问题。RP，我想是的。”Charles的指尖紧紧捏着最后那一页病例。  
“有治好的可能吗？”Raven问道，她和Moira一同看向Charles.  
“目前为止，医学界还没有治愈这种病的方法。”Charles缓慢而目无表情地摇摇头，他有些茫然地盯着病例上的字母，好像从不识字那样。  
“为什么？”  
他的眉头蹙得更紧了：“与一般的视网膜色素变性不同，这是遗传基因缺陷，或者说是基因突变，它就像Megaera*的诅咒，该来的时候总逃不掉的。”  
“遗传基因？”Moira首先反应过来Charles在说什么，“那么Charles，你……”  
Charles展露出一个一如既往的优雅微笑，但他整个人都像浸在酒精中的冰块一样，被一种深刻的悲哀包裹着，而且在逐渐崩塌：“我没有，我应该感觉到这种征兆，然而我丝毫没有。”  
“Charles，上帝眷顾你。”Raven将手搭在他的肩膀上以示宽慰。  
Charles眼前天昏地暗。

与医生再三确认之后，Moira才将他送出病房。  
“Charles他怎么样了？”Raven跟到病房外的走廊上，焦急地问。  
“医生说Charles之前的病没有痊愈，两天的长途驾驶令他疲惫不堪，加之刚刚因为Sharon的病情受到了刺激，急火攻心让他暂时性地昏厥了，并无大碍。”  
“可是，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“你指哪一方面？”  
“Charles是一个生物学博士，不仅如此，他对医学领域也了若指掌，在看到Sharon的病历时他很冷静，他甚至耐心地向我们解释了她的病症。”  
Moira点头表示认可，示意Raven继续说下去。  
“很显然，令Charles大受刺激的不是宿命般的病症，”Raven敏锐地指出，“是在他意识到自己并没有遗传到这种不治之症。”  
“确实如此。”  
“还有比这更奇怪的吗？既然这是一种存在于基因当中的突变，一旦发作就被定为不治之症，”Raven不解地看向Moria，“Charles，他应该感到万幸才对。”  
“怎么可能，难道说Charles非常希望自己遗传到这种疾病？”  
Moria担忧地看向病房里Charles病床的方向：“我也毫无头绪，我以为Charles早知道这一切了，我与韦斯切斯特联系过，Erik在一年前就得到了关于他们母亲病情的诊断。”  
“看来Erik向Charles隐瞒了Sharon的病情。”Raven疑惑地看向Moria，“为什么？他为什么要这么做？”  
Moria一筹莫展地摇摇头，她只能补充道：“或许Erik不想让Charles知道这件事。”  
Charles陷在雪白的枕头中，他的脸色跟枕套一样，苍白得不自然，蜜棕色的发丝卷曲在眼角，紧闭着双眼的时候，他就像一张褪色照片中的孩童，隐没在时间的背后，仿佛离Raven很远很远。只有他的嘴唇还是玫瑰色的，这让她稍稍安心。  
她们一直守在Charles的病床边，直到半夜时分，Raven昏昏欲睡，而Moira已经开始起身准备去茶水间倒第四杯咖啡。Charles含糊不清的声音从枕头上传了出来。  
“天哪！Charles你总算醒了！”Raven大喜过望地叫了出来。  
Charles又很不清晰地问了一句什么。  
Moira也凑近病床前：“你说什么？Charles？”  
“我能……”Charles虚弱地张开嘴唇，好像一个刚学会说话的孩子一样，试着组织自己的语言，“Moira，我能借用一下你的办公室吗？”  
“当然可以，Charles，不过要等你——”  
未等Moira把话说完，Charles就掀开被子光着脚冲了出去。  
等她们反应过来追上Charles的时候，他已经拿着水笔在Moira办公室的白板上写下好几行公式。  
他飞快地写着，心无旁骛，就像之前的很多夜晚，他在实验室，或者自己的公寓，在牛津潮湿的夜晚，奋笔疾书着那些Raven不理解的论文。而现在，无论她如何劝说他穿上一件外套或是至少把鞋穿上，Charles已经完全听不到了。在寒冷的雪夜，Charles只穿着一身病号服，光着洁白的双脚，他所有的精神都凝聚在刚刚写满字的那面白板上。  
他丢下水笔，退后一步，开始若有所思地凝视白板。  
Moira把暖气开到最大，虽然Charles看上去毫不在意寒冷饥饿或者别的什么。  
“Charles？Charles？”Raven试着去唤醒他。  
Charles这才回过神来，说了句：“抱歉。”  
“你总是在道歉，Charles，”Raven心疼地看着Charles，“说到底，你又做错了什么？”  
Charles并不反驳，仍然盯着那面白板出神。  
“你写了满满一面白板，这是什么意思？”Raven指着最后加重号的1/2，“二分之一又是什么意思？”  
“我的猜想没错，”Charles忽然神经质地笑了一声，湛蓝的双眸看向Raven和Moira，“不可能错。”  
“你还好吗？我给你倒杯热茶。”Moira从未见过这样的Charles，他总是保持着优雅风度，而现在他蓝色眼睛中的癫狂，像是深不见底湖中的怪物。  
“什么没错？”Raven追问。  
Charles找了一把椅子坐下，他终于开口解释道： “RP的遗传方式有三种：常染色体隐性、显性与X性连锁隐性。Sharon的这种属于X连锁的隐性遗传，位于X染色体。”  
女人们将目光投向白板，上面画着一些交错链接的基因符号，她们等着Charles继续解说下去。  
Charles尽量解释得十分简单：“正如我的这些公式的推断所示，如果男性患者与正常女性结合，他们的儿子均为正常，而女儿则都为携带者。如果女性患者与正常男性结婚，他们的儿子将有二分之一发病，女儿不发病，但有二分之一为携带者……”  
他说话就像一个噩梦中的人梦呓那样：“可以推断，我已故的父亲是健康的，因而我没有出现病症，但——”  
“By heaven!难怪Erik不告诉你Sharon失明这件事！”Moira恍然大悟。  
Raven惊慌地掩住了自己的嘴——她忽然想起一周前与Erik在车上的对话。

“乐手。我拉大提琴。”  
“Wow，你的乐感一定很好。”  
“职业需要而已。”  
“听说视力不好的人，乐感会特别好，有这种说法吗？”

\- TBC -  
*Megaera：希腊神话中复仇女神墨格拉。


	3. - Recessive Gene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （本章有angry sex，慎入，回忆部分使用斜体）

**\- Recessive Gene 2（隐性基因）** （本章有angry sex，慎入，回忆部分使用斜体）

 

 “您拨打的电话已启用语音信箱，请在beep音之后留言。”冰冷的电波音从听筒的对面传来，在副驾驶的Charles第三次放下手机。

考虑到Charles的身体状况，Raven坚持开车送Charles回韦斯切斯特，Charles没有拒绝。

“他还是没有开机？”Raven问道。

“也许，他不会开机了。”

“这就是真相吗？”

Charles看着窗外向前延伸的苍茫大地，喃喃道：“让你失望了。”

“真相总是如此痛苦吗？”

回答她的是沉默。

“Sharon是怎么，我是说，她的精神状况，她是怎么崩溃的——”

“这件事要从我十七岁说起，”Charles疲惫不堪地捂住额头，“第一道裂痕大概是从我将Magda带回泽维尔府邸开始的，从Erik见到她开始。”

“她爱上了Erik？”

“我想是的，Erik对她的吸引力是致命的，她迷上了她。没有女孩可以抗拒Erik的魅力，假如他刻意为之的话。”

“刻意为之，”Raven重复了这个词，“可怜的Charles，那你是怎么想的？”

“这太复杂了。我陷入了矛盾，显然，从理性的层面我想祝福他们，因为他们看起来真的很般配。而另一方面，我却不可遏制地嫉妒……”

“嫉妒Erik，还是Magda？”

“那时候我很难看清楚自己的内心，直到我意识到，自己无论如何也不能置之度外——当Magda怀上Peter的时候，Erik向她摊牌了。Erik说他从未爱上过Magda，他与她在一起，只是为了从我身边夺走她，以确保我依旧完完全全地属于他。”

“他在宣誓主权，这太可怕了，”Raven惊叹道，“对你的占有欲令他不惜毁灭一切。”

Charles觉得自己喘不过气来，他放下车窗，让一点新鲜的空气涌进来。

“所以你逃避了，你离开了？”

“总是逃避？那不是我，至少不是当时的我。”Charles揉了揉太阳穴，“我诚恳地说服Magda不要打掉他们的孩子——她与Erik都厌弃这个孩子，认为他只是一场闹剧的产物。我许诺无论如何我会抚养Peter，并悉心照顾他。虽然那时我才十八岁，也许连自己都照顾不好。”

Raven为之动容：“你太好了，Charles，你总是那么好。”

“不。”Charles否定了她的评价，“一切都是我的罪过，直至今日我仍然认为，假如我将Magda带回韦斯切斯特，对她的伤害就不会造成，而这个故事中最纯洁无辜的Peter，他或许会出生在一个正常的家庭，上帝会保佑他。而一切的悲剧也只需要我一人吞下，与他们不相干。”

“Charles……”有什么哽在喉头，吞没了Raven即将要发出的声音，她心疼地转过头看了一眼Charles.

Charles虚弱地倚在真皮座椅里，对往事的回溯似乎耗尽了他的精力，风拂动他蜜棕色的发丝，贴在他象牙般苍白的脸庞上，直到现在，这还是让Raven有些着迷。

他继续道：“这件事算是平静得过渡了，至少表面上还算平静，后来Magda离开了，我抱着Peter回到韦斯切斯特，她也开始了新的生活，她现在过得很好，挫折从不能打倒亚平宁的女孩。但这弥补不了我内心对Magda深深的愧疚，它至今仍然萦绕在我心。”

“我想我不能不带着负罪感活下去。”

带着负罪感，没错，Charles对所有人无偿的善意，都被他定义为对这个世界的赎罪。这是这个故事中最让人心痛的部分。

“你把Peter带回韦斯切斯特，仍然与Erik生活在一起，你们的关系——我无意冒犯——还是一如既往吗？”

“表面上似乎是这样，但错误已经铸成，平静的湖面下暗流汹涌。”

“那么——Sharon知道Magda的事吗？”

“她那时尚不知道，她不常回泽维尔府邸，那座府邸里只有Erik和我。

Sharon在Erik五岁那年抛弃了他，原因是她怀上了我。我在五岁那年把Erik带回韦斯切斯特。之前你说得对，我太孤独了，泽维尔府邸就像巨兽，每个夜晚都能将我吞噬在黑暗中。我需要Erik，漫长的时光里，我只有他。我们在一起度过了童年。”

Raven仿佛看到那座庞大恢弘的城堡，她看到两个男孩在花园中穿梭，在湖水中畅游，躺在宽阔的四帷床上互相倾吐心事。

Charles将一缕荡在眉间的发丝拂到耳后，继续说道：“但某种意义上，是我夺走了他正常的童年，我夺走了他在那座德国小城的家，我夺走了他应该得到的母爱，我夺走了他的父亲，而作为补偿，我把自己献给了他。”

“你不能背负所有罪责，你不能把它们都归结到自己身上。那是Sharon的错，是她不忠并抛弃了Erik，才让你们两兄弟都生活在不幸的阴影中。”

“可Sharon也是这么说的，她说我才是罪孽的化身，我应该感到羞耻。”

 

_“你们怎么敢！”Sharon歇斯底里地尖叫起来。那天她一反常态地在晚上回到已经属于Charles的泽维尔府邸，亲眼看到她的小儿子，Charles，光裸着雪白的胴体，只在他窄窄的腰上系了条浴巾，一路滴着水走过丝绸地毯，钻进Erik房里——_

_“我们相爱。”Erik将浑身上下只裹着一条毯子的Charles护在身后，坚定地说道。_

_Sharon像往常一样，眼神厌恶地迅速掠过Erik，仿佛看到了什么污秽，然后她选择继续无视他，仿佛他的存在就是一个天大的错误，而且无可救药。_

_她当Erik不存在，死死盯着Charles，眼中充满癫狂的怒火，咬牙切齿地骂道：“Charles，你怎么能做出这种该下地狱的事！你这个不知羞耻的小混蛋，你这个娼妇，自己送上门让自己的哥哥操，这简直令人作呕，你应该觉得羞耻！”_

_她嘶吼着去撕扯Charles——她的小儿子——身上的毯子，后者湛蓝的双眸中全是泪水，他浑身颤抖，显然被自己的母亲吓坏了。_

_“放开他。”Erik一把将Charles夺回来，揽在自己怀中，冷酷地与Sharon对峙，“你有什么资格辱骂他？就凭你抛弃了自己的丈夫和儿子，嫁给一个英国贵族，所以你就以为你也成了贵族？可以站在道德的制高点睥睨一切，不知廉耻的人是你，Sharon，现在的一切都是拜你所赐！假如说Charles真的犯下了淫 荡的罪孽，也只是因为他的血液中遗传了你的基因！”_

_**淫荡，罪孽，遗传** ……这些词语盘桓在Charles的脑海中愈来愈响亮，像一辆越驶越近的蒸汽火车，轰鸣着呼啸而来，最终撞上山体，炸为齑粉。他痛苦不堪地捂着双耳，在Erik的怀中滑落下去……_

 

车窗外阳光惨白。Charles 皱起眉头，他十分艰难地说下去：“Sharon知道了我们的事情，她离开了韦斯切斯特。而我与Erik发生了前所未有的冲突，我们恶言相向，关于母亲的问题，以及被埋藏的对于Magda那件事的分裂一同爆发出来。在那次‘史无前例’的冲突中，我们摧毁了之前建立的所有。”

Charles描述那是一场“冲突”，实际上那是一场灾难，是Charles不堪回首的记忆，也是Charles最不能，最不能展示给人看的秘密。

 

_那天晚上他们没有交谈，Charles坐在房间的露台上喝茶，有时候在清凉夜晚他会这么做，坐在露台上，可以看到隐在乌云背后朦胧的弦月，可以看到府邸背后的湖水。但这次不同，Charles只是想坐在露台上，让快要窒息的自己喘一口气。_

_起初是Charles心不在焉地打碎了骨瓷茶杯，他像梦游一般，弯下身子去捡那些碎片，瓷片划破了他的指尖，鲜血滴到大理石地面上，他却浑然不觉。_

_“Charles？你在做什么？”Erik端着棋盘走近——往常他们会在露台上下一局——他的声音把Charles拉了回来。_

_Erik放下棋盘，去拉Charles柔软的手指：“你割伤自己了。”_

_Charles像触电一般，用力收回了自己的手。_

_“你怎么了？”Erik还想去捉他的手，“让我看看，你流血了。”_

_Erik关切的视线立即投向了他。以往，Charles很享受沉溺在Erik灰绿色的视线中，但此刻，他只想逃离。_

_“能不能不要假装什么都没发生？”Charles迟疑了一下，但还是开口了。_

_“Charles，你说什么？”_

_“你知道我在说什么。”_

_“那个女人，Sharon，她在伤害你，我只是在保护你。”Erik温柔的声音瞬间冷了下来。_

_“她是 **我们的** 母亲，而且我想她没有说错，我们……我们的关系不仅是被她不齿的，也是被整个世界诅咒的……”_

_“Charles,I want you by my side. We’re brother, you and I.”Erik看着Charles的表情几近虔诚，可他灰绿色的双眼里尽是绝望，“Charles，说你是我的。”_

_“我不在乎这个世界怎么对待我，我不惜站在这个世界的对立面。只要你说你是属于我一个人的。”_

_“抱歉，Erik，我们都知道每个生命都是独立的……”Charles终于露出被侵犯的表情，他生平第一次拒绝了Erik，“我想我需要离开这里一段时间。”_

_他们有过很多次性 爱，在古典的四帷大床上，在珍贵的丝绸地毯上，甚至在花园草木萋萋的角落里……但没有哪一次是这样的，面前这个Charles熟悉到骨血中的男人，现在全然陌生。他还是有着天神般英俊的容貌，此刻却像愤怒的阿喀琉斯。_

_“不，Erik，不要这样——”Charles被粗暴地拖到床上，正面向下甩进床单里，皎白的手腕被绑在床桅上，在他不断的挣扎中勒出殷红的印记，混着Charles指尖流下的血，滴在Erik的心上。_

_Erik不想去看Charles令人心烦意乱的蓝眼睛和眼红的嘴唇，事实上当Charles背对着他，他看不到这个世界有任何色彩。_

_没有往常的温存，没有任何前戏，撕开他的丝绸睡袍，粗暴地贯穿了他。孽种。Erik狠狠地想，Charles是个孽种。Charles是那个女人跟别人通 奸的产物。他基因里就带着那些水性杨花。_

_他使用着Charles年轻紧致的肉体，仿佛那不是他的爱人，而只是一个容器。Charles像一个用来发泄怒火和欲望的容器。_

_最后他揪着Charles柔软的头发将他推搡到露台，让他面对着自己，四周的黑暗衬得他肤若凝脂，Erik一瞬不瞬地看着他，一字一句地问：“难道我就该如此吗？Charles，告诉我，我不会失去你。”_

_他按住Charles手腕上的伤口，将他推到地面上，再次进入他。Charles不堪承受地呻吟起来，事实上一片碎瓷器割破了他后腰柔嫩的皮肤，并在Erik不断的侵犯下嵌进了皮肤中，可那尖锐的刺痛，还不及下身传来的撕裂的痛苦。_

_“停下……Erik，”Charles已然奄奄一息，“求你，停下……”_

_Erik仍然操 干着他，怒火让他们谁都不好过，他的神情一样痛苦：“停不下来，Charles，我们来到这个世界上了就停不下来了。”_

_被他视若珍宝的，被他彻底摧毁。_

_Charles在极度的疼痛与恐惧中终于停了挣扎，他昏厥过去，汗水浸透了他全然失去血色的脸庞。_

_“不要离开我……”Erik在黑暗中不可抑制地颤抖，他费力地将Charles拥入怀中，不断嗫嚅着，“My Charles，不要离开我，我宁可你恨我。”_

_狼崽子被捡回来跟羊一起长大，有一天它终于吞了这只小羊，你不能怪它，天性本该如此。_

 

**-TBC-**


	4. - Recessive Gene 3（隐性基因）

Warning: NC-17,Rape,Incest, Abuse

**Chapter15**

**\- Recessive Gene 3（隐性基因）**

 

亲爱的Charles：

当你打开这封信的时候，一切都已经结束了。我想是的，我曾说过，我从来都不属于这里，不属于泽维尔府邸。我清楚地记得我第一次来这里的情形，那时候你样子依旧明媚生动，像是烙在记忆里的一片梦幻，一片拥有你的梦幻。然而梦总有醒来的时刻。

我一直以为，所有能把我们分开的东西里，死亡是最美好的。然而，从什么时候开始，我亲爱的弟弟，当我出现在你的面前，只意味着一个词：毁灭。是的，我似乎毁掉了一切，毁掉了过去属于我们的一切美好记忆，毁掉了你对我的爱，只留下恐惧。

那天我站在三楼的露台上，看到你开着你的车与那个女孩一同离去，我就醒过来了，也许是时候，我该收手了。出局的那个人会是我，我应该捧着我们所剩无几的一点美好（事实上可能是我的一厢情愿），离开这里，永不回头。

毋庸置疑，Charles，你配得上世界上一切美好，是我一直不愿意把选择权交给你，我霸占你的人生太久，直到我意识到，你的心并不属于我，那么我所做的一切又有什么意义？

至于我，我无法与这个世界和解，这是板上钉钉的事，我亦不奢求你会原谅。也许你很快会知道Sharon的病情，过不了多久我也会这样，如果要我评价，她是罪有应得，而我也一样。

祝你一切安好。

此致

                                                                                                    从未停止过爱你的

                                                                                                                       Erik

 

Raven盯着这封信，雪白的信纸上鲜红的字迹让她觉得刺眼。他把信纸叠得太过平整，他的措辞太严谨、太书面，他的笔迹太端正，没有俚语或缩写，似乎在为这不是他的母语而道歉。Raven这才意识到，Erik是一个德国人，尽管平时交谈的时候不容易发现这一点，他丝毫没有口音。

可Raven不明白，Erik为什么要用红墨水给Charles写信。

收件人Charles裹着一件睡袍，坐在那张背着窗的长沙发上，窗外是泽维尔府邸迷人的景色，阳光照射进来，逆着光看不出他此时的表情。像往常一样，他膝头放着一本书，但他显然没有在阅读，茶几上摆着一小桶冰块，里面斜倚靠着一个酒瓶。旁边是一只半空的玻璃杯。

老学究Charles从不在白天喝酒，但这已经是三天内Raven第二次看到他这么做了。

“留下一封信，悄无声息地离开，这不像Erik的行事风格。”Raven在侧边的沙发上坐下，取了一只空杯子给自己斟了半杯酒，“你觉得他会去哪？”

“我一无所知，他甚至没有一个朋友。”

“所以Charles，你打算怎么办？”

Charles没有立即回答她的问题，但有个决定在他的内心慢慢成形。他饮尽了杯中酒，才慢慢开口道：“我曾经为了脱离这段关系，离开韦斯切斯特，六年。也许他说得对，是我抛弃了他，抛弃了Peter.”

“没有人能在这样畸形的关系中幸免于难，Charles，这不是你的错……”

“你知道我离开这里的六年，Erik在做什么吗？”Charles苦笑了一下，将膝头的书递给她。

沉甸甸的一本书，书脊有些磨痕，封面上印着Evolutionary Genetics，Raven不解地看向Charles：“这是你的专业书？”

“打开它。”Charles平静地说。

Raven翻开那本书，显然有人经常翻看它，页边微微有些卷翘，有人用红墨水，在上面写满批注，Raven微微皱了一下眉头。

“很刺眼是不是？”Charles温和地问。

“Charles，这是？我记得你从不用红墨水写批注。”

“这些字迹，你不觉得眼熟吗？”

“Erik！”

对，那么慎重的不是Charles的字迹。

“你一定很疑惑，为什么Erik会用红墨水给我写信。”

“我正想问你，这是某种威胁的意思吗？”

“我那张古董书桌上有两瓶墨水没有贴标签，一瓶红墨水，一瓶蓝墨水。”

Raven迷茫地看着Charles，她不明白这个时候Charles为什么还要跟自己说这个。

Charles继续说道：“但他显然 **以为** 自己用的是蓝色墨水。”

“Oh lord！你是说他不仅视力下降，而且色盲——”

“这本书上的笔迹，是从他得知我转学遗传学时开始书写的，”Charles做出判断，“即是说，几年前他就这样了。”

Raven前前后后翻看着那本艰涩难懂的书，那些密密麻麻的字迹忽然变得不那么刺目。她明白深爱一个人是什么样的感觉，但是去研究他所学的复杂专业？

一张发黄的纸条从书页中飘落下来，Raven将它捡起来。那是Erik认真得过分的字迹：Brown hair is dominant and blue eyes are recessive.

** “棕色头发是显性基因，蓝眼睛是隐性的。” **

Raven只觉得眼睛发涩。

 

沉默了许久，她试探性地问道：“你们能不能和解？”

Charles看着她，湛蓝的双眸里是隐隐的歉意：“恐怕不能，要停止这一切太难了。”

“那就意味着你还要继续深陷其中？”

“我并不无辜的，也许最初越过雷池的人是我，在我还懵懂年少的时候，我曾经以为我们相爱。后来他认为我背叛了他，也不是没有理由……”

“听着Charles，也许Erik的信通篇都是对的，但有一点，他绝对错得离谱。那就是他相信你会跟我走，你会跟我在一起。”

“对不起，Raven，我真的想过，可是——”Charles缓缓抬起手按在自己胸口，“是这里，这里出了问题。”

Raven点点头，一脸心痛地看着他：“因为你爱他，Charlie，直至今日，你 **仍然** 爱他。前天你在疗养院昏倒，你永远不会因为自己的病痛忧心到像得知他即将失明的那种程度。”

Charles没有否认，他缓慢而慎重地开口，他像是要对自己说的每个词负责，让它们在自己的舌尖逗留：“我这辈子都在跟命运抗争，Raven，你知道，我离开韦斯切斯特，我皈依宗教，我研究遗传学，尽我所能。但是，如果每一条路都走不通的话，那我只能承认，我爱他，不是青春期的性冲动，不是性欲和性取向的问题，也不是扭曲的童年意识，我们注定属于彼此， **那是骨头和血液里的东西** 。”

Raven伸出双手，覆在Charles的手背上：“所以Charles，你已经决定了，对吗？”

Charles点了点头：“我不奢求你谅解。”

“我知道，也完全理解。Charles，你那么善良，面对迷路的人，绝不会一走了之，何况那是你爱的人。”

“谢谢你，Raven，”Charles由衷地说，那双令人着迷的蓝眼睛中充满感激，“谢谢你让我正视自己过去的人生，谢谢你帮我厘清自己的内心，我的朋友。”

“我还能帮上忙吗？”Raven终于露出一个如释重负的微笑，“还是，我想，我们就要告别了？”

Charles不置可否。他起身拥抱了Raven.

 

Charles的羊毛大衣口袋里揣着一张名片，他像往常那样很早就在餐厅里喝了一杯茶。Mystique在他的膝盖上撒娇，连续打了好几个滚才停下来。Charles将那只与他有同样纯蓝眼睛的白色绒球抱起来，放回地毯上。

他站起身，戴上羊皮手套，向大门的方向走去。

一个尚还稚嫩的声音从背后传来：“Charles叔叔，你要走了吗？像爸爸一样离开了吗？”

他转过身，男孩那双棕色的眼睛里充满了泪水，小小的东西，令他心碎。

Charles走近他，他蹲下来摘掉手套，捧着Peter肉嘟嘟的脸庞，声音无比温柔：“我是要离开一段时间，不过请相信我，Peter，我会回来的。”

“真的吗？”男孩半信半疑地看着他。

“真的，我向你发誓。别忘了，Peter，你是‘坚毅勇敢的绅士’，你一定会等我们回来的，对不对？”

我曾经把Erik带回来，也把你带回来，我没能给他一个好结局，但我向你发誓，我会带给你一个美好的结局。

男孩用力地点点头。

Charles俯身亲吻男孩的额头，他的嘴唇一如记忆中那样柔软。

 

**-TBC-**


	5. - Recessive Gene 4（隐性基因）

**Chapter 16**

**\- Recessive Gene 4（隐性基因）**

 

_在生物的体细胞中，控制同一性状的遗传因子成对存在，不相融合；在形成配子时，成对的遗传因子发生分离，分离后的遗传因子分别进入不同的配子中，随配子遗传给后代。_

 

Bel Ami咖啡店在上东区一家画廊背面的花园里，装修复古，有种闹中取静的意味。Charles把车停在相邻的街区步行过去。到达那里的时候是八点三十五，不让别人等自己是Charles多年的习惯。他在落地窗边找个位置坐下，时间还太早，画廊还没开门，咖啡店只有零星几个人。

Charles将目光投向窗外的小花园，天阴得明净，园中的阿拉贝拉紫藤还未开花，虬曲的枯藤蔓延在窗边，不免让人感到萧瑟。

玻璃门上的风铃清脆地响了一声，一位自信从容、神采奕奕的金发女子推门进来了。

Charles立刻断定她就是自己约见的人，他举起一只手向她示意，并起身帮她拉开椅子。

“你好，Frost医生，感谢你抽空与我见面，我是Charles Xavier.”Charles自我介绍道。

“Emma，叫我Emma就好。”Dr Frost不像Erik在交响乐团的同事形容得那么冷若冰霜。她身穿白色商务套装，戴着一对钻石耳钉，显得魅力四射。她显然十分清楚如何展现自己的魅力。

她要了一杯美式咖啡，Charles点了一杯红茶，还给她买了一份司康饼。

茶上来的时候，Charles啜了一口，又将杯子放回杯碟。

“不合口味？”Emma敏锐地捕捉到他的举动。

“一般上午我只喝正山小种，我偏好浓酽的茶汤。”Charles解释道，他的唇色被茶润得殷红。

“我猜你下一步要猜测这碟司康饼用的是不是德文郡奶油——没有，它只是二流奶油，而这里是纽约。”

 Emma像是故意要激怒Charles似的，继续讥诮道：“这真是英国贵族的做派，Dr Xavier.”

“事实上，每天早晨醒来我也讨厌这样的自己，我会尽我所能不让我的这些坏毛病使他人不悦，”Charles并没有露出被冒犯的表情，他温和地翘起唇角，“但有时，还是觉得自己像忍不住要在花园中疯跑的Peter那样，下意识地让它流露出来。”

金发女人挑挑眉毛，整个人放松下来，她伸出手握了握Charles的手：“闻名不如见面，你比我想象中还要老派些，虽然你长得相当可爱，但矛盾总是引人入胜，不是么？Charles，你无法让人不喜欢你，这是你与生俱来的本事。我有点开始理解为什么Erik会这么爱你了，而且你确实被Erik宠坏了。”

听到Erik的名字，Charles平静如水的脸上才漾起波澜：“我不知道Erik会向你谈起我，也许你们有不错的私交？”

“虽然我是Erik的主治医师，但与性感却难搞的Erik Lensherr先生做朋友？相信我，亲爱的，我宁可选择去西海岸征服噬人鲨。”Dr Frost可比传闻中俏皮多了，这次她终于逗笑了Charles.

Emma满意地看着Charles舒展眉头，继续道：“私交？不，提到你的场合都是在我的诊疗室里，我为他诊断病情的时候。”

Charles有些糊涂了：“虽然这是一种遗传疾病，但我还是不明白，为什么会在诊断的时候提起我？”

“这就是问题所在，”Emma表情变得认真起来，“我从医十年，Erik的病例是我见过最不可思议的。”

“拜托，请告诉我他的病情，我想知道一切。”Charles满眼真挚地看着Emma.

“很不幸，他的病情比你们母亲的也许还要严重，那是一种完全性视锥细胞功能障碍，它是色觉障碍中最严重的一种，三万分之一的概率，极为罕见。”

Charles遽然觉得自己的心脏被一只手紧紧扼住，他忽然有些不知道怎样让自己的呼吸变均匀——这件他从未在意的动作此时显得十分困难，他艰涩地开口：“也就是通常所说的，全色盲？”

Emma点点头。

“从什么时候开始的？”

“据他说是十五岁开始，或许更早，在他的眼中这个世界就没有丝毫色彩了，他自己的形容是‘置身于一部老式黑白电视’。”

“我竟然毫不知情——”Charles的眼眶发红，“是我太自私了，我从未在意过他的痛苦。”

“不，想要发现一个刻意隐瞒你的真相是很困难的，谁都一样。”Emma款言安慰道，“这不是你一个人的问题。”

“事实上，如果我敏锐一些，很多蛛丝马迹都可以让我提早发现他的病情。”

“那又怎样？Charles，这是不治之症，Erik已经接受了这一点。”Emma展现出职业性的冷静，她补充道，“但他的病情有些奇特，我不知道这是不是一个转机。”

“奇特？”

“最奇特的地方是 **你** 。这也是为什么我们在治疗过程中反复提到 **你** 。”

Charles托着腮等Emma继续说下去，他似乎没有力气再开口。

“是你，你的存在是他灰暗世界中的一道光明，他爱你。”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，开口低声说：“我知道……”

“ **不，你一无所知。** ”Emma摇摇头，“在Erik的眼中，整个世界都是灰暗的，只有你，Charles，你这个人是鲜活的，是有 **色彩** 的。”

Charles惊讶地睁大双眼。

“他向我形容你的眼睛，蓝得像亚得里亚海，还有你的嘴唇，是晨曦中沾着露水的保加利亚玫瑰的颜色，在他眼中，整个世界所有的光源都聚集在你身上。”

Charles不可置信地低呼一声：“怎么会这样？”

“我是一位内科医生，我要说的是，医学不能解释这个问题。”Emma用那双深蓝色的犀利眼睛看向Charles，“这不是我的专长。而我听说，你对心理学涉猎很深，Dr Charles.”

Charles斟酌片刻才开口问道：“你认为，Erik所看到的我身上的‘色彩’是出于他的臆想？”

Emma不置可否，Charles也并不需要她的答案，沉默良久，她喝完自己面前的咖啡，仿佛自言自语道：“也许，爱不会褪色。”

 

先是搭飞机到关岛，再从关岛到帕利基尔，Charles一路也没有停下来过。

直到现在，他坐在码头上等船，凝视着远处温柔得让人想要落泪的大海，它浩瀚得让人觉得地中海像个鸭子池塘。Charles害怕停下来，他需要分散自己的注意力，他要了一瓶桃红酒，又从包里拿出那本来翻阅，但一星期前Emma说的话在他脑海中萦绕不散： **在Erik的眼中，整个世界都是灰暗的，只有你，Charles，你是有色彩的。**

 

他送Emma到停车场，然后自己走回去。Emma开车驶出停车场，却忽然在Charles身边停下。

“Charles，我想起一件事，不知道它对你有没有帮助，”Emma打开车窗玻璃，“你记得Erik平时读什么书吗？或者说他喜欢哪位作者？”

Charles摇摇头。

“三年前有一天Erik来我的诊室，他提到一位作家，准确的说，他还是伦敦的一位著名脑神经学家，也许你知道这个人。Erik说读了他的书，仿佛知道了自己的 **归宿** 。”

“你还记得这位医生兼作家的名字吗？”

Emma摇摇头：“我所能想起的只有这么多了，亲爱的，希望你能找到Erik，我想他比任何人都需要你。”

Charles对她点点头：“感谢你将一切都告诉我。”

“祝你好运，Bel Ami*.”Emma踩下油门驶离了Charles的视线。

她关上车窗，对着前方的道路自语：“我不过是不想你们像Christian*那样而已。”

 

Charles喝了一大口酒，他看着这本书的扉页上介绍作者的那一栏文字：Oliver Sacks,1933.7.9~2015.8.30。

他决定赌一次。

在从帕利基尔到平格拉普岛渡轮上，Charles忽然觉得疲倦极了。他整个人陷在座位里，船随着大海的波涛起伏着，他心里忽然迷茫起来：这是哪里？Charles，你这是要到哪里去？

有个声音说：快到平格拉普岛去，迟了就来不及了。

另一个声音说：现在回头，还来得及。

你是要一步一步走向万劫不复吗？

可是，那又如何呢？

在茫茫的蓝色海面上，Charles闭上眼睛，忽然觉得自己变得很小，这是他生平第一次离开韦斯切斯特，他肉乎乎的小手里攥着一个纸条，上面是自己稚嫩的字迹： **海德堡，德国，哥哥。**

 

**-TBC-**

 

* Bel Ami：法语，Emma称Charles为“漂亮的朋友”。

* Christian：Emma的哥哥，因为同性恋而被父亲认为需要接受治疗，自杀未遂后心理崩溃，最后向父亲妥协，成为任其摆布的棋子。


	6. A boat to Heidelberg 1（开往海德堡的小船）

**Chapter17**

**A boat to Heidelberg 1（开往海德堡的小船）**

 

_Fly on the ocean in a silver plane._

_See the jungle when it’s wet with rains._

_Just remember,_

_till you’re home again,_

_you belong to me._

_乘坐银色的飞机在海面上飞行，看到雨水淋湿的热带丛林。只要你记得，直到你再次回家时，你只属于我。_

 

直到Charles踏上这片银白色的沙滩，他才意识到，自己在做一件多么疯狂且极有可能无功而返的事。

他站在一株棕榈树下环顾四周，心下茫然。有几个皮肤黝黑孩子跑过来，用好奇的目光打量着这个白得耀眼的外地人。他们把一只缀着鸡蛋花的花冠递给Charles，笑嘻嘻地示意他戴上花冠。

Charles接过花冠。

“你，戴这个，会很好看！”孩子们用不太流利的英语对他说。

“谢谢你们。”Charles微笑着照办了，他将花冠戴在头上，立刻宛如从油画中走出来的阿多尼斯，所有的花朵都在他面前失色了——也许，在这些孩子眼中，花朵本就没有颜色。

孩子们兴奋地告诉他，岛上几乎从来没有外地访客，而且岛上只有一间叫做北极星的商店，从那里可以买到拖鞋和玛丽宝椰子酒。Charles微笑着拥抱了他们，扑鼻而来的花香令Charles定下心神。

 

万幸的是店主Paul在北极星后面还留了一间空房子给客人。

“如果你想找正规的旅馆，最好还是乘船去波纳佩岛。”

“不用了，对于这一切，我已经很感激了，谢谢你肯让我住在这里。”Charles由衷地说道。

凹凸不平的地面，简陋的家具，狭窄坚硬的床铺，淋浴间没有热水。跟想象中一样，但是Charles并没有因此产生丝毫的抱怨，他庆幸有一个小小的房间可以让他落脚。

他淋了个浴，从冰箱里找到一罐啤酒，啤酒罐冻得他指尖发麻。

他坐下来，再次翻开那本书：

_在遥远孤绝的大洋洲岛屿上，有一群少为人知的全色盲患者，他们看似活在晦暗的无色彩世界，却懂得善用声音与图案意象，构筑另一个奇妙的感官天地……_

难以置信，他已经置身于大洋洲的这座小小的孤绝的岛屿上。

Charles走到窗前，北极星位于小岛比较中心的位置，小屋边有一潭浅蓝色的潟湖，湖水在阳光的照射下闪耀着粼粼波光，围绕着潟湖的是棕榈树林，在海风中树影婆娑。

他换了身衣服，走回到北极星。

“帮我一个忙，Paul，”Charles要了一杯椰子酒，并留下数额可观的小费，“我想向你打听一个人，前一段时间，有没有一个外地人来过这座岛上？”

Paul的眼球颤动着，Charles看得出来，他也是一位全色盲患者。他用土著语言和妻子交流了几句，然后回过头来说：“你说的是Xavier先生吧！”

“Xavier先生……”Charles有点不解，Xavier先生不是他自己吗？

“难道不是吗？他高大英俊，虽然很严肃，但是Teresa却很喜欢他。”

Charles将杯中的甜酒一饮而尽：“我想是他，没错。我去哪里可以见到他？”

Paul看了看墙壁上的挂钟：“你可以在学校找到他，他现在应该正在给Teresa他们上课——忘了跟你说了，Teresa是我的小女儿——不过你要抓紧了，先生，他们还有二十分钟就该放学了。”

学校在离码头不远的地方，在潟湖的对面。Charles一路奔跑过去，风声夹杂着心跳声在他耳边呼啸，他不顾一切，最后甚至在冰凉的潟湖中游了一小段，才赶在放学前抵达了岛上唯一一所学校。

 

所谓的学校，也不过是一间比当地居民住宅要宽敞些的两层木屋，门前的旗杆上挂着密克罗尼亚天蓝色的国旗。Charles轻手轻脚地走到教室后门，刚刚那段路用尽了他全身的力气，他在门外的游廊上坐下，海风吹得他湿透的衣服有些微冷。

教室里传来了孩子们的欢笑声。

有一刻，Charles甚至怀疑里面那个能让孩子们笑得那么大声的人，会不会是Erik，可是曾几何时，Charles也是一个笑得很大声的男孩子。

“Xavier老师，在下课前你能给我们唱一首歌吗？”

“我们从没听你唱过歌！尽管你说你曾经是一位乐手。”

“‘乐手’这个词拼法错误，Sean，注意你的语法。”Charles终于听到那个熟悉得让他心痛的声音。

“对不起，Xavier老师，可是你会唱歌给我们听的，对吧？”

“也许，等你的拼法完全没有错误的时候。”

孩子们懊恼地唉了一声。

“现在，下课。”男人宣布道。

Charles起身，绕到房子的背后，一路奔波，其实他并没有想好要如何与Erik相见，或者，他根本不想考虑这个问题。孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地各自回家了，Charles这才注意到，从他这个角度，有一扇窗，正好可以看到仍留在教室里的Erik.

他一改往日的着装风格，他穿着黑色T恤，外面罩着一件休闲的格子衬衣，下巴上都是胡茬，暗金色的头发似乎更短了。令Charles宽慰的是，海风和烈日的洗礼虽然使他看上去沧桑，却更精壮，那双眼睛似乎能穿透一切。

Erik似乎没有要离开的意思，他坐下来，在空无一人的教室里，开始履行对孩子们的诺言——歌声缓慢地从他雕塑般线条坚毅的双唇间流出。

Erik的声音压得有些低，Charles需仔细聆听，才能分辨出他唱的歌词：

_That coat that I gave you_

_All shiny and black_

_I'm sorry my darling_

_But I'm taking it back_

_I don't want to spoil the party_

_But I've got to go home_

_You can stay if you want to_

_If you want to sleep alone_

_Some were born to greatness_

_Some were born to die_

_Never knowing the difference_

_Never knowing why_

_Some were born to change the world_

_Some never even try_

_But darling, you and I_

_We were born to cry_

_Born to cry_

_（我给你的那件外套_

_闪亮黑色的那件_

_抱歉亲爱的_

_但我得收回来了_

_我不想毁了宴会_

_但我真的要离开了_

_你可以留下来_

_若你想在夜晚独眠_

_有的人生而伟大_

_有的人注定毁灭_

_我从不知道他们的差别_

_也不知道其中的原因_

_有人注定改变世界_

_有人注定一事无成_

_但是亲爱的，你和我_

_我们注定哭泣_

_我们生而哭泣）_

Erik唱得很慢，他像是在唱给自己听，这些曲调用他迷人而热切的声线唱出来，像盖棺定论般不容置疑。不是这样的。Charles心内坚持反驳着，Erik，我们不是这样的。但眼泪却汹涌而出，模糊了他眼前鸟语花香的世界。

他仍然不清楚，是什么驱使他飞过半个地球，穿过茫茫大海，经历四十多个小时，来到这座太平洋上的岛屿。只凭Emma的一条模糊的记忆，它未必靠谱，甚至称不上是一条线索，他飞行一万四千二百公里，航行一百七十海里，他奔跑，他涉水，他在夕阳的斜照下轻轻颤抖。但是，Erik轻轻吟唱的一首歌，轻而易举地抽去了他浑身最后一丝力气。

Charles缓缓地滑倒在银白色的沙地上，全世界都在倾塌和破碎。

 

“Charles？”那个低沉难掩惊讶的声音从头顶上响起，Charles迷惘地仰起他腻白的脸庞，他浑身湿透了，眉毛和脸颊上沾着盐霜，艳蓝的双眼有些涣散。

Erik揽着他的腰，将他扶起来：“My lord，你看上去糟糕透了。”

“Erik，我——”Charles挣扎着在Erik怀中站稳。

“嘘——别说话，”Erik活像在安抚一只小奶猫，他一下一下抚着Charles的背，“好了，我在这里。”

Erik放开他，将自己身上的格子衬衣解下来，披在Charles身上，在他耳边问道：“Charles，你能走吗？”

Charles用力点点头。

他有些狼狈地一脚深一脚浅地跟着Erik，沿着迤逦的银白色海滩向前走。他们谁也没再说话，Erik高大的背影，一如记忆中那样，深深嵌在Charles的视线当中，周围是一望无际的大海，但Charles什么也看不到。直到那个背影占据了他所有的视线——Erik停了下来，Charles也跟着停下脚步，不解地看着他。

Erik沉下身拍了拍自己的背，他向Charles扬扬下巴。得到示意，Charles只好上前一步，搂住哥哥的脖子，Erik还是像往常那样，反手轻松地托起Charles的身体，将他背在自己的背上。

日夜兼程的赶路让他真的很疲倦，他将脸埋在Erik肩上，靠近Erik颈侧的动脉，一种冷锐雪松混合着热烈海盐的味道钻进他的鼻子，让Charles感到安心。

他缓缓地闭上眼睛，潮汐的声音也褪去了，只听到Erik强壮有力的心跳声，似乎过了很久，他的声音透过胸腔闷闷地传来：“Charles，你瘦了。”

 

Erik的小木屋在一小片椰子林的尽头，这是岛上一块凸出的土地，建在这里的小木屋看上去三面都被大海环抱着，屋前不知名的热带植物争奇斗艳，鸟类纷纷飞返椰子林，此起彼伏热闹地啼叫着。

Erik放下Charles，领着他走进屋子，关上门，黑暗立即裹挟了他们。走过一条昏暗狭窄的走廊，尽头是Erik的卧室，他走进去先把床头柜上的什么物件轻轻扣下了，又在衣柜里找了一套干净衣服——白色T恤和沙滩裤——递给Charles：“换下你的湿衣服。”

说着，他走出了房间，留下Charles在黑暗中。

等Charles的眼睛适应了昏暗，他才看清楚，房间里很干净，却过于简洁，几乎没有什么私人物品，好像这只是个临时落脚点——租下这个地方住一个星期就够了——这很难让人联想到Erik说的那个词：归宿。

他换好衣服，蹑手蹑脚地走到铺着烟灰色床单的单人床前，把Erik刚刚扣下的相框扶起来偷看一眼，自己笑得未解人世的一张脸立即浮现在眼前。那是泽维尔府邸的一个阳光明媚的下午，Charles抱着白猫Mystique，坐在一大架粉色的蔷薇花下，对着镜头背后的Erik，展露出一个极其美好而慵懒的笑容，远处是花园、湖泊与森林。

可这张照片是黑白的，就像这间几乎照不进阳光的卧室一样。

Charles惆怅地扣下相框，走出房间。

Erik正把水壶放在炉灶上，他拧了几下才点着煤气，他背对着Charles说：“你需要喝点热茶，不然会着凉。”

“谢谢你。”Charles在沙发上坐下来，环顾四周，是一间小小的客厅兼厨房。三面窗都被窗帘遮住了，只有零星的夕辉从缝隙中透进来。整栋房子与它的外围截然相反——完全置于阴影中。

除了Charles占据的这张沙发，小小的餐桌前只有一把椅子，桌子和灶台上却有几只玻璃酒杯和一对玻璃烛台。

 

Erik不喜欢阳光，他的心脏里更像是藏了一只吸血鬼，但Erik从来喜欢一些亮晶晶的东西，比如盛着威士忌的玻璃杯，比如泽维尔府邸的那些勋章，比如夜幕中的北极星，比如，Charles的眼睛。少年时的Charles总是调侃哥哥，说他像乌鸦一样，喜欢收集那些闪亮的东西。

直到几天前，Charles才知道原因。

Charles倚在沙发上托着下巴，他为此凝神。

“你在想什么？”

“没，没什么。”Charles回过神来。

Erik在茶壶里添上新茶，娴熟地将热水倾注进去，又从冰箱里取出一盒牛奶。空气中弥漫着大海的气息，他把茶杯端给Charles：“劣质的茶，你得将就一下。”

Charles接过茶杯，局促地微笑了一下：“谢谢。”

“你怎么会在这里？”Erik抽出椅子，在Charles对面坐下，男人注视着自己的弟弟。

“你带我回来的。”Charles装作若无其事地喝了一大口茶。

“你知道我不是指这个。”Erik的声音听不出任何情绪。

“Emma说你曾提到过一位作者兼脑神经学家，我猜是Oliver Sacks，我花了一礼拜的时间拜读了他所有的著作，从中找到了色盲岛——平格拉普岛。直觉告诉我，你在这里。”Charles狡黠地皱了皱鼻子，“谢天谢地，我找到你了。”

“你来做什么？”

在Charles渴望的目光下，Erik甚至没有起身抱抱他，他看上去有种历经沧桑的平静，Charles有些失望地垂下眼睑，他低声说：“我想带你回去。”

“你知道了一切，你知道了我的病情。如果是出于愧疚和同情，请你离开，Charles，拜托了。”Erik用Charles离开他之后鲜有的温柔语气，说出拒绝的话。

“不——”Charles皱起眉头，他的鼻尖有些发红，“Erik，跟我回家，我——Peter，他在等我们回家。”

“你曾经给了我一个家，”Erik那双阴郁的灰绿双眼在昏暗中难以置信地深邃，让Charles再次想要沉溺其中，“在我十岁那年。”

“可是这不够，远远不够。”Erik接着说道，“我太贪婪了，想要你全部的爱。”

“远离你是我自己的选择，与任何人无关。All or nothing.”

Charles的喉结开始轻轻地颤抖，他咬住下唇，不知该如何回应Erik的索求。

“别咬它了，”Erik伸手点了点Charles的下巴，又害怕留恋似的迅速收回来，“我给你订船票，离开平格拉普岛的船每天只有一班，如果你不是太累的话，我明天送你去码头。”

“Erik，你是要赶我走吗？”Charles声音里染上一层软软的哭腔。

“再过一个星期就到雨季了，到时候渡轮会停航，你得赶在雨季之前离开这座岛。”

 

**-TBC-**


	7. A boat to Heidelberg 2（开往海德堡的小船）

  * **Epilogue**



**Chapter18**

**A boat to Heidelberg 2（开往海德堡的小船）**

_Fly on the ocean in a silver plane._

_See the jungle when it’s wet with rains._

_Just remember,_

_till you’re home again,_

_you belong to me._

_乘坐银色的飞机在海面上飞行，看到雨水淋湿的热带丛林。只要你记得，直到你再次回家时，你只属于我。_

 

“我以为你恨这个姓氏。”Charles双手捧着茶杯，看着杯底的茶渣，好像那是什么问题的答案。

“什么？”

“当我从‘北极星’的老板那打听出Xavier先生，当孩子们叫你Xavier老师的时候。”Charles还是不看Erik，他好像集中精力在组织句子，“可我一直以为你恨我的姓氏。”

“恨，”Erik抽出Charles手里的杯子，将它搁在餐桌上，他似乎在玩味那个单词：“也许吧。”

“那你为什么要告诉岛上的居民你姓Xavier？”声音更软了。

“你一定要刨根究底吗，Charles？”

“是哒——”Charles口齿不清地说，“我想知道。”

Erik这才注意到，他的眼白布着血丝，他的眼眶下方发青。

Erik站起来，居高临下地看着自己的弟弟：“Charles，你多久没休息了？”

“多久？也许一个多星期了？”Charles模模糊糊地回想了一下，不确定地答道。

“去卧室里睡一会儿。晚餐好了，我会叫你。”Erik简洁地安排好接下来的事宜。

“不，你还没回答我呢——”

Erik向来不喜欢别人违背他，比如现在，他搂着Charles的腰，一把将他从沙发上拎了起来，扛到自己肩上，穿过走廊，来到自己的卧室。

“Erik，不——”被放到床上脱下鞋子的时候，Charles还在做着一些成效甚微的反抗，“我们需要谈一谈，我还有很多话想要问明白。”

Erik握着Charles的双肩，将他按在枕头里，俯下身，凑近他的耳朵轻声说：“我会回答你的，但你现在需要睡眠。”

他的气息吐在Charles的耳廓上，带着海洋的味道，酥酥麻麻的，意外的催眠。

“我累极了。”Charles嘟着嘴抱怨道。

“我知道，我知道。”Erik替他调整了一下枕头的位置。

“我终于找到你了。”Charles终于肯闭上他那双在幽暗的卧室中格外恼人的蓝眼睛。

“我在这。”Erik替他盖好毯子。

“好困——Erik——”Charles仿佛在梦呓。

“睡吧，Charles，别想了。”Erik像哄孩子似的，抚摸着他柔软的头发，但他没有吻他。他没有吻他。

枕头上的，床单上的，Charles整个人像浸在浅蓝色的潟湖中一样，浸在Erik的气息里，他只想沦陷其中。

Charles回到了泽维尔府邸，他在暮春还没走完时就想跃入冰凉的湖水中畅游，在夏日的玫瑰园里对饮樱桃汽酒，在秋天的栗子树下一起躲避阵雨，漫长的冬季里他裹着那条开士米小毯子，而当他玩累了，倦了，醉了，Erik的怀抱总是在那里，一直等着他，将他圈入坚实的臂膀中。

事实上，他躺在南半球离家几千英里的异国小岛上，在Erik的木屋里唯一一张床上。离开韦斯切斯特之后，他第一次睡得如此安稳。海浪有节奏地拍打着银色的沙滩，而Charles躺在一条慢船上，小船沿着内卡河逆流而上，一路飘向海德堡去。

在Karl Theodor Brücke上，Charles知道， **他会遇到此生至爱** 。

一双深不见底的眼睛在房门后方凝视着沉睡中的男人，目光像金属的器物，划过他每寸光洁的皮肤，贪婪得仿若重症患者重新得到了他的禁药，似乎不这样做，末日就要吞噬他们。

男人轻轻阖上房门，他的掌心贴在冰凉的木板上，好像在对它低语：“我告诉孩子们我姓Xavier，那是因为，你小时候曾告诉我，你想做一位老师，那样就好带着一群像我们这样的孩子，在山谷间或草地上奔跑。”

 

Charles醒来时，外面天色已暗。

赤道春日的白天总是那样悠长，可日光正在逝去，它渐行渐远，连最后一丝余晖也消逝在茫茫海水中，不可挽留。

他顶着凌乱的头发走出去时，Erik已经将他们的晚餐盘整齐地摆在木质餐桌上。三面窗户的窗帘都敞开着，Charles被窗外银白色的平静海面吸引了，他赞叹道：“真美。”

Erik对窗外的大海置若罔闻，他坐到餐桌前，看着面前酒杯里盛着的黑水晶般的液体。

“我能尝尝这个吗？”Charles舔了舔红艳的嘴唇，盯着桌子上另一杯乳白色的酒。

Erik将酒杯推到他的位子前，用西班牙语说：“Pina Colada.”

“菠萝山谷？”Charles从窗前回到餐桌，他被这个有趣的名字吸引了。

“当地人会用椰子酒调制的唯一一种鸡尾酒。”Erik解释道。

食物很简单，但Charles十分满足于与Erik对坐享受晚餐的每分每秒。他啜饮着甜蜜的酒，不由地叹了口气：“看来你很快适应了这里的生活。”

Erik淡然地耸耸肩：“还有很多需要适应的地方。”最需要适应的是，这里没有你。

“白天的时候，”Charles亮晶晶的眼睛忽然看向Erik，“为什么不拉开窗帘看看大海？”

Erik沉默了一刻，最后还是喝了一口辛辣的酒，缓缓地陈述了原因。

“我限制这里的光线。因为你知道的，我迟早会像Sharon那样彻底失明。”他轻描淡写，仿佛在诉说一件发生在不相干的什么人身上的事，“或早或晚，我终归要适应空无一物的黑暗的。与其到那时陷入恐慌，不如提早适应黑暗的世界。”

“黑暗未必空无一物，”Charles放下手里的餐具，他雪白的手肘撑在桌面上，他微微侧着脸，在幽暗的灯光下透着宠物般的单纯，“Edward Rochester*先生失明了，可他仍然拥有Jane Eyre*的爱，不是吗？”

“你可不是Jane Eyre——”Erik为Charles一脸天真的模样心醉，可他从不轻易失控。

“比起她，你更像Rebecca Wenders*，你太擅长蛊惑人心了。”餐桌很小，Erik离他很近，灼热的气息在两人之间逡巡。

Charles似乎不满意这个比喻，但又懒得反驳。他撅起嘴唇，也许是喝了不少酒的缘故，他奶白的肌肤上浮起淡淡的红晕，浅浅的蓝色眼眸水光潋滟。

“我吃完了。”Charles不满地嘟囔。

“再去睡会儿吧。”Erik柔声道，他转过脸不去看Charles。

“那你呢？你睡哪里？”

“你不用管。”Erik取出他的金属打火机和寿百年香烟，走到屋外的游廊下。

 

男人伫立在月光照不到的屋檐阴影里，只有一点橘色的火星在黑暗中兀自明灭。

Charles犹豫了一下，还是跟了过去。男人的目光像海洋的气息那般，充满侵略性：“你来做什么？”

“给我一根。”Charles指了指夹在男人修长的食指与中指间的烟蒂。

“坏小子。”Erik评价道。但他还是为他点了烟，再注视着小个子男人将白色的烟头放到两片红唇之间。

他们站在屋檐下，吹着逐渐偃旗息鼓的海风，银白色的沙滩反射着月光，四下里一片幽静，谁也没有再开口。

Erik点燃了第二支烟，他蹙着眉头去吸烟的姿势性感得不像话。

Charles吐出蓝色的烟圈，喉结滚动了一下，问道：“你为什么要来平格拉普岛？”

“那本书上写着，这里的海拥有世界上最纯粹的蓝色。”

“的确，它蓝得令人目眩神迷。”Charles点头表示赞同。

Erik冷笑了一声：“你懂什么，Charles，在我的认知里，没有哪一片海不是一片 **灰暗** 。”

“我很抱歉，Erik，我只是……”Charles眼眶立即有些许湿润，“我不是故意要这样说的。”

“对我而言，唯一的蓝色是你的眼睛。”Erik又吸了一口烟，慢悠悠地阐述，“所以我来这里，探究一下是否这样就能看到色彩。是否在这所被夸大其词的海洋包围的屋子里居住，就好像每天住在你的视线中。”然而， **这颗星球上所有的海加起来都敌不过你的眼睛。**

Charles得到了答案，同时他觉得自己的耳根烫得可怕，海风也不能冷却它。

Erik扔掉手中的烟蒂：“回去吧，Charles， **回去** 。”

Charles叼着烟摊摊手，他似乎已经打完了手上所有的牌。

 

夜深了，平静的海面又转而波涛汹涌，海风呼啸，屋前的椰子林发出扑簌交错的声音。Charles独自躺在床上，他睁着双眼将脸枕在小臂上，他辗转反侧，他睡不着。他咬了咬牙，爬起来，光着脚走出卧室。

男人睡在沙发上。沙发有些窄，他需要收起自己的手臂平躺着，看上去并不是很惬意的姿势。Charles蹑手蹑脚地走过去，沙发上并没有空余的空间可以让他坐下，他只能侧身坐在地板上，将脸庞靠在男人的大臂上。

月光从客厅的三面长窗中照射进来，Charles借助它看着沉睡中的男人，他呼吸平稳，笔挺的鼻梁将他一半英俊的容颜分割在黑暗中，刀刻般的唇线紧绷着，浓密的长睫垂下一片阴翳。

Charles沉思良久，缓缓直起身，半跪到地板上，他的吻，像热带缠绵的细雨，像圣徒纯洁的吟唱，幽幽地，潮湿地落在男人闭合的眼睑上。

他虔诚地亲吻那双备受病痛折磨的眼睛。

直到他的后颈被温热干燥的手掌笼罩，男人捏着他的后颈，将他拉开，用低沉的声音询问：“Charles，你在做什么？”

“Erik，我睡不着……”几乎是在撒娇耍赖了。

月光能让人产生奇异的幻觉，月光下的Charles让人心烦意乱。

Erik的白T恤套在Charles身上略显松垮，他漂亮的锁骨和圆润的一侧肩膀从圆领上露了出来，锁骨之间的小凹被太阳晒得发红，下方散布着细小的淡淡雀斑。再往下，是他他光 裸着的雪白的腿和脚。

Erik炙热的目光饱含情欲，在幽暗中灼烧着Charles每一寸肌肤。他的呼吸变得粗重，他的声音像被情欲的毒酒浸泡过一般，沙哑得不可思议：“Charles，你想——”

后面的话被Charles押下来的吻堵在了喉咙里。

是Erik苦涩的酒精和烟草气息放大Pina Colada的甜味，Charles被吻到头晕目眩，他神志不清地想。

那双温热粗糙、骨节鲜明的手离开了他的枕骨，它一英寸一英寸地向下摩挲着Charles的脊椎，一直到Charles后腰上的伤疤，这熟悉的触感让Charles浑身不可抑制地颤抖、高热，他扶着Erik的双肩，骑跨到了Erik的腰上。几乎就在那一瞬间，他触碰到了与自己下身一样滚烫坚硬的物件。

Erik躺着，他近乎贪婪地吞咽Charles甜腻的津液，这场看不到希望的角逐，太艰辛又太诱惑，美好得像该死的禁忌，情欲的折磨，让他们自甘沉沦，也让双方都吃尽了苦头。

Charles紧闭双眼，Erik挺着腰缓慢的磨蹭让他发出细小的呻 吟，他微微扭动着腰肢，满足地承受着来到这座小岛上的第一个绵长而热烈的湿吻……

一朵乌云不知不觉遮住了渐行渐远的月亮，周围逐渐暗了下去。

Erik僵了一瞬，他揉弄着Charles身体的手变换了姿势，在两个人都因为窒息而将进行下一步动作前，颤抖着将他拉离了自己。

他们喘息着分开，Erik看上去还是那么强大自持，他在极力克制自己，他嘶哑的声音几乎是从胸腔里迫出来的：“你不该来，Charles…”

“为什么停下？”Charles仍骑在Erik的腰上，显出只有对Erik才有的孩子气，委屈地问道，“难道我已经不吸引你了吗？”

Erik叹了口气，他深深吸了一口属于Charles的香气，像一个瘾君子那样，为此浑身发颤：“没人能抗拒得了你的魅力，Vicar，何况是我这样一个可怜的，仰赖你的气息为生的半盲男人。

“你明明也很想要，为什么……”Charles碧蓝的眼睛中充满委屈，他又开始咬自己的下唇了。

“我想要。我几乎想要在这张沙发上弄死你。”他哑着嗓子，无奈地承认，“可是Charles，亲爱的，我们都知道，性不能解决问题。”

他已经被囚禁于自己的抉择中。

 

Charles的眼眶太浅了，它们盛不下大海呀。他俯下身，将脸埋在哥哥的脖颈间。

“你得走了，Charles…”

Erik留恋地说出这个包含三个音节的名字。他低头亲吻Charles的额发和鬓角，仿佛用尽了毕生的柔情对爱人低语：“向前走，亲爱的， **不要留恋，不要回头** 。”

一大滴炽热的眼泪滚落到Erik颈侧的动脉上，他的喉结也在颤动着。

Charles抬起被泪水打湿的脸庞，呜咽着问：“等天亮了，你是不是又要关上所有窗帘，回到黑暗中？”

“是的，Charl…”最后一个音节被Erik和着泪水吞下了。

阴影几乎要湮没Charles的光亮。

For God’s sake！这世界上还有比我们更不幸的两个人吗？他恍惚地想起Erik唱的那首歌： _Darling you and I, we were born to cry._

拿它做结案呈词吗？不，还太早，太早了。Charles脑海中闪现了一个念头。

“你想体验彻底的黑暗？”Charles下定决心似地抬手擦掉了眼泪，“我来带你体验 **黑暗** 。”

他站起来，不容置疑地握住Erik的手，牵着他向门外走去。

 

黎明时分，远处的大海依旧令人目眩神迷，Charles想，如果哥哥看得见那第一抹蓝色的话。

变幻莫测的海岸线，海浪缠绵地亲吻着银色的沙滩，海鸟还未苏醒，天地之充斥着海浪温柔的声音。

Charles拉着Erik的手，往那抹蔚蓝走去。

Erik不解地看着还衣冠不整的小个子男人：“Charles？”

“你说得对，情 欲和肉 体解决不了问题。”

Charles一边向前走，一边回头看他：“但我会像飞蛾扑火那样奔向你，我会一路狂奔，追随你，不知疲倦。我会从北半球到南半球，从曼哈顿到平格拉普岛，从提利岛到比绍，从秘鲁到卡利岛，从喀土穆到澳门……”

他的语速和思维都跳跃得太快了，在这么凝重的当口，Erik几乎被他逗笑了，他心疼地托起Charles削尖的下巴：“我去不了那么多地方的，更不舍得让你那么奔波。”

“ **那就从韦斯切斯特到海德堡** ，好吗？”Charles慎重其事地承诺，“Cause my heart, my soul, always belong to you.”

事先没有半点预兆，Erik的心底突然涌起一片无边无际的 **蔚蓝** 。

“好。”

他将修长的手指一根根慢慢插进Charles柔软的指缝，最后变成一个十指交握的姿势。

“跟着我，”Charles牵着Erik的手，一步一步向大海走去，“不要怕，哥哥……”

裸足卜一接触到冰冷的海水，两个人都轻笑了一下，但Charles不紧不慢地向海水里走，他看上去更义无反顾了。

海水没过了他们的膝盖，大腿，腰线，紧握的双手，直至没过胸口。

Charles停下来，他的蓝眼睛在黎明中大海的映衬下澄澈得动人心魄。

“昨晚，在游廊下你说，你想每天住在我的视线中，我向你承诺，I can’t take my eyes off you.你可以永远住在蓝色里。”说完，他像一尾鱼，一头扎入海水中。

Charles牵着Erik的手不断下潜，直到天色与海水彻底沦为黑暗。

 

韦斯切斯特庄园的两个漂亮的孩子，彼此的灵魂同生共长。他们跃进阳光下清澈的湖水，或者黎明时幽深的大海。他们种下一园子的保加利亚玫瑰，或者一千个黑暗却甜蜜的梦境。他们潜入水底，将呼出的气泡当做誓言。

每一片蔚蓝的海洋的深处都有黑暗，就像我的双眼，它们也不例外。所以，Erik，不要怕。 **You’re not alone.**

他们在即将变成一片黑暗的海水中交换了一个吻。

**-FIN-**

 

* Edward Rochester，Jane Eyre：《简爱》中的男女主角，罗切斯特先生失明，但与简爱结婚后恢复了视力。Charles用《简爱》的情节，暗示他们在一起，Erik的病情也可能好转。值得一提的是，法鲨曾经演过罗切斯特。

* Rebecca Wenders：《蝴蝶梦》的主角，Erik这么说是因为他对Charles完全属于自己仍没有信心。


End file.
